Mission Metamorphmagus: Legt Hermione flach IV
by Julika Novalis
Summary: Der vierte und letzte Teil von Hermiones Missionen. Auf dem Weg zu Remus' Party trifft sie auf Snape ... klar was passiert ... und bei Remus angekommen, ist er auch nicht alleine... HGxSS, HGxRL, NTxRL, HGxNT, SBxRL, SBxHG, HGxSSxSBxRL
1. MISSION: Brush Pass

25.09.2007, 7:22

So Leude, es geht weiter! Endlich: )

_Disclaimer: _Die Figuren und Orte gehören JKR, die Handlung gehört Fervesco! Ich bin nur die Übersetzerin.

**Warnung: **Diese Story ethält viel Sex und wenig Handlung. Wem das nicht passt: Einfach den "zurück"-Knopf drücken!

Dann will ich jetzt auch gar nicht mehr viel sagen, außer VIEL SPASS und vergesst eure Sabbertücher nicht! ; )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission: Brush Pass

Hmm. Okay, ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas gereizt bin, als ich die Knockturn Alley entlanggehe, trotz des Sieges über Lord Voldemort und obwohl ich Ron und Harry ertragen habe und einer schlecht gelaunten Molly Weasley die Stirn geboten habe. Okay, ich hätte wahrscheinlich per Floo direkt in Remus' neue Wohnung gehen und nicht noch einen Abstecher zu Flourish & Blotts machen sollen. Ich meine, eigentlich brauchte ich nicht noch ein Exemplar von _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_, aber man kann ja nie sicher sein, dass das Reserveexemplar nicht unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwindet oder verbrennt, wenn man mit Ron und Harry zusammenlebt. Komisch, dass das immer nur passiert, wenn die beiden in der Nähe sind!

Wie auch immer, ich mag es nicht, wie mich die Leute hier anstarren – als wäre ich eine saftige Zuckerwattefliege und sie Acromantulas mit einem süßen Zahn. Ich ziehe mir die Kapuze meines Samtumhanges über den Kopf und halte meine Augen auf den Boden geheftet.

"Ah ha, meine Hübsche." Die alte Vettel kichert. Ihr Atem auf meinem Gesicht ist widerlich und ich weiche unwillkürlich vor ihr zurück – es ist, als ob ihr Atem mich verbrennen würde. "Ich glaube, du wärst genau richtig..." kräht sie. Ein bösartiger Glanz erscheint in ihrem Glasauge.

Vor Schreck erstarrt sehe ich wie aus weiter Ferne zu, wie sich eine schwielige, verwitterte Hand nach mir ausstreckt und mir unter der Kapuze über meine Wange streichelt. Igitt, ihre Haut ist abartig rau an meiner, wie Sandpapier.

Okay, ich bin nervös. Ich bin mehr als nervös. Gleich werde ich losschreien wie eine Erstklässlerin, die mit einem Troll im Mädchenklo gefangen ist. Zauberstab! Hermione, dein Zauberstab, du Idiot!

Ich taste gerade danach, als die Vettel einen gelblichen Fingernagel über meine Wange zieht, wobei Stückchen von ihm abblättern. Ich öffne meinen Mund um zu schreien, da werde ich plötzlich von hinten gepackt und hochgerissen. Eine Hand presst sich auf meinen Mund und ich werde von dem alten Weib weggezerrt. Sie hält mein Handgelenk immer noch mit festem Griff und versucht, mich wieder zu sich heranzuziehen. Meine Haut kribbelt unter ihrer Berührung. Einen Moment lang bin ich das Objekt eines Krieges, zerrissen zwischen dieser grauenhaften Harpyie und einem fremden Kidnapper, der allerdings einen ganz annehmbaren Körper zu haben scheint. Hermione! Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über sowas nachzudenken! Schließlich werde ich mit einem Ruck der Person, die mich um die Mitte herum festhält, aus dem Griff der Vettel gerissen.

Puh. Wenn ich ihren Atem nur eine Sekunde länger hätte riechen müssen, hätte ich wohl gekotzt. Oh ja, als ob das noch wichtig ist, während du in die dunkelsten Winkel der Knockturn Alley gezerrt wirst. Ehrlich, Hermione, man könnte denken, du legst es darauf an, das nächste Gesicht auf einer Kürbissaftpackung zu werden. Ich versuche zu schreien, um mich zu schlagen, aber wer auch immer mich da so festhält, macht seine Sache gut – ich kann keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen.

Endlich schaffe ich es, ihn mit dem Absatz ordentlich ans Schienbein zu treten.

"Bei Jarveys Eiern!" faucht eine tiefe, männliche Stimme und atmet zischend ein. "Du dummes Mädchen, halt still!"

Meine Zähne erwischen die Haut seiner Handfläche und ich beiße zu, bis er seine Hand vor Schmerz wegreißt.

"Stillhalten? Ich soll stillhalten, während Sie mich in eine zwielichtige Ecke von Knockturn Alley bringen und unanständige Sachen mit mir machen?" schreie ich. "Das hätten Sie wohl gerne, Mister!"

"Miss Granger, führen Sie mich nicht in Versuchung." Er dreht sich, immer noch mit mir in den Armen, bis mir ein bisschen schwindelig wird. Er scheint unter seiner Kapuze heraus unsere Umgebung zu mustern, bevor er mich in einen leeren Alkoven zieht. "Und ich glaube, irgendeinen Teil von Knockturn Alley 'zwielichtig' zu nennen, ist ziemlich untertrieben."

"Severus", seufze ich erleichtert.

"So ist es, obwohl ich Sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft daran erinnern musste, mich mit 'Professor Snape' oder 'Sir' anzureden, je nach Situation. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wie Sie Klassenbeste geworden sind, mit Ihrer exakten Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit." Seine Hände bewegen sich über meinen Körper, während er spricht. Ich glaube er prüft, ob ich noch ganz bin – oder er macht eine Leibesvisitation. Wie auch immer – ich beschwere mich nicht!

Halt! Er hat mir gerade den größten Schreck meines...naja, der letzten Monate eingejagt, und ich bin zufrieden mit ihm? Ich denke nicht! "Was zur Hölle haben Sie gemacht?" brülle ich, strecke trotzig mein Kinn heraus und nehme mit den Händen auf den Hüften eine Molly-Weasley-Haltung ein. Seine Hände streichen über meine Seiten und schieben mit einem amüsierten Schnauben meine von meiner Hüfte.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so viel Dankbarkeit annehmen kann", antwortet Severus und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Seien Finger schieben meine Kapuze zurück und meine Haare zur Seite, um meine Halsbeuge zu untersuchen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was das soll, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn er meine Haut weiter streicheln würde. "Was ich gemacht habe?" wiederholt er samtig. "Ich habe Ihren Hintern gerettet, Sie unerträglicher Dummkopf!"

Trotz seines Lächelns habe ich das Gefühl, mich verteidigen zu müssen. "Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, meinen eigenen Hintern zu retten, vielen Dank auch!" Doch ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich jetzt bei ihm ein bisschen sicherer fühle – besonders, weil er seine fast medizinische Untersuchung von mir aufgegeben hat und jetzt mehr damit beschäftigt ist, den Geruch meiner Haare einzuatmen, wobei sein Körper mich gegen den kalten Steinbogen presst.

"So sah es aus. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie die Situation unter Kontrolle hatten, als die nette alte Dame Sie in ihre Hütte verschleppen wollte, wahrscheinlich um Sie in Lutscher mit Blutgeschmack zu verwandeln. Also, wenn es Ihnen nicht all zu viel ausmacht", fährt er fort und jedes Wort ist voller Sarkasmus, als seine schimpfenden Lippen meinen Hals berühren, "könnten Sie mir vielleicht verraten, was Sie hier um diese Uhrzeit alleine in der Knockturn Alley machen? Haben Sie vielleicht einen Todeswunsch?"

"Kaum. Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Remus' Einweihungsparty." Das sollte eigentlich härter klingen, statt dessen habe ich glaube ich gerade fast gewimmert. Wer kann es mir verübeln, schließlich schieben sich Snapes Finger gerade unter mein Top, ziehen Linien über meinen Bauch und schieben sich an meine mittlerweile schmerzenden Brüste heran.

"Lupin hat hier eine Wohnung?" Snape sieht über seine Schulter auf die umliegenden Häuser und fügt hinzu, "Natürlich. Passt perfekt zu ihm – Hochhaus, niedrige Miete – und freie Sicht auf den Mond."

"Oh ja, und wo wohnen Sie?" frage ich zynisch.

"Es geht Sie nichts an, wo ich wohne, Miss Granger", sagt Severus scharf, aber seine Bewegungen zeigen mir, dass er nicht besonders wütend ist. Er hebt mein Top an, so dass es über meinen Brüsten sitzt. Mein Körper wird von seinem Umhang und den uns umgebenden Schatten verdeckt und er hebt meine Brüste aus dem BH. Die warme Nachtluft ist an meiner Haut doch ziemlich kühl und meine Brustwarzen werden schnell zu harten Spitzen, als bettelten sie darum, berührt zu werden.

"Ich frage nur, falls ich Ihnen mal einen Besuch abstatten möchte", antworte ich zitternd, aber nicht vor Kälte. Ich weigere mich, dieses Spiel aufzugeben, mich seinen Berührungen zu ergeben und einfach loszustöhnen. Snape soll wissen, dass ich nicht länger eine unerfahrene Göre bin, die sich ihm nach zwei Sekunden ergibt, nur weil er genau weiß, wie er meine Brüste streicheln muss...ohhh...Hermione! Hör auf! "Natürlich kann ich auch einfach bis zum neuen Schuljahr warten und sehen, ob Sie mich neben dem Reparieren von unzähligen Kesseln in ihrem vollen Stundenplan unterbringen können. Dumbledore hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen." Ich halte mich gut. Ignoriere das Gefühl seiner Finger, die leicht über meine entblößten Brüste streichen, seine großen Hände, die sie umfassen...über meine Brustwarzen reiben...

"Und warum, bitte schön, würden Sie mich besuchen wollen?" Snapes Frage ist provokativ und suggestiv. Als ich gerade antworten will, bin ich einen Moment davon abgelenkt, dass Snape sich herunterbeugt und sein Mund sich um eine meiner Brustwarzen schließt. Er ist so heiß im Vergleich zu meiner nackten Haut. Ich habe fast das Gefühl, als würde es mich verbrennen, bevor dieses Gefühl totaler Begeisterung weicht. Der Wunsch, ihn hier und jetzt zu haben, beschlagnahmt jede Funktion meines Gehirns. Halt, ich glaube das ist die Antwort!

"Sex, Sir."

"Sex? Was ist aus Romantik geworden, Miss Granger?" antwortet Severus, aber da er seine eine Hand auf mein nacktes Bein legt und sie langsam an der Innenseite nach oben wandern lässt, wobei er meinen dünnen Baumwollrock beiseite schiebt, glaube ich nicht, dass er besonders heftig protestiert.

"Wenn Sie natürlich ein Candelight-Dinner, Wein und den Austausch von klugen Schlagfertigkeiten gegenüber dieser...dieser...Intimität bevorzugen, wäre ich bereit, zu spät zu Remus' Party zu kommen..."

Oh, heiliger Merlin! Er streichelt mich jetzt durch mein Höschen. Seine Finger gleiten über die glatte Seide und pressen sie gegen meine geschwollenen Falten. Der Stoff wird schnell feucht, wird von der Luft gekühlt und macht mich völlig verrückt. Seine Bewegungen werden schneller, er reibt kräftiger, bis der Stoff völlig an meiner Haut anliegt – wäre der Mangel an Haut-auf-Haut-Gefühl nicht, könnte man denken, ich würde gar kein Höschen tragen.

"Vielleicht, Miss Granger, kann ich Sie Lupins Feier auch einfach ganz vergessen lassen."

Seine Finger schieben sich leicht unter das Gummi meines Höschens und erforschen die weiche Haut darunter. Ich reibe mich an seiner Handfläche, gierig nach mehr – zur Hölle mit vorangegangenen Versprechungen, wie der, ihm nicht sofort zu verfallen. Seine Finger gleiten durch meine schlüpfrigen, feuchten Falten und ich stöhne leise.

"So feucht", schnurrt er. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob mich seine Worte oder seine Taten mehr beeinflussen, und es ist mir auch egal. "Bin ich es, der dich so erregt, oder der Gedanke, Lupin zu sehen?" Ein beweglicher Finger findet meine Klitoris und umkreist den harten Hügel. Seine anderen Finger verteilen langsam den Beweis meiner Erregung auf meiner Haut, wobei er manchmal über meinen Eingang streicht und mich erschauern lässt. Ich will ihn jetzt so sehr, ich will ihn in mir haben, ich will, dass er mich in die Steinmauer der Knockturn Alley fickt, so dass uns alle Welt sehen kann.

"Lupin, natürlich", murmele ich. "Doch wenn Sie glauben, Sie könnten mich umstimmen, können Sie es gerne versuchen."

Als Antwort hebt Severus mich vom Boden, seine Hüften pressen meine an die Mauer und er ergreift meine Handgelenke und hebt sie über meinen Kopf, wobei sich meine Brust vorwölbt und meine Brustwarzen über die Wolle seines Umhanges streifen. Nur ein paar Stoffschichten trennen uns, und als seine Hüften gegen meine stoßen, fühle ich, wie seine Erektion und der raue Stoff seiner Hose an der Innenseite meiner Schenkel entlangreiben. Wenn ich meine Hände frei hätte, könnte ich ihn mit einem Schnippen meines Zauberstabes in mir haben – in einer dunklen Nische in den Tiefen von Knockturn Alley. Es ist schmutzig, es ist erotisch – ich glaube, ich mag es!

"Ich habe nicht vor, zu versuchen, Sie umzustimmen, Miss Granger", knurrt Snape an meinem Ohr und knabbert am Ohrläppchen. "Doch ich beabsichtige, Sie mit dem selben Schwindelgefühl wie nach einem gut gezielten Obliviate zu verlassen."

Er hält meine beiden Handgelenke in einer Hand, während er mit der freien Hand nach seinem Zauberstab greift. Einen gemurmelten Zauberspruch später sind meine Hände über meinem Kopf gefesselt und er hat seine frei, um damit zu tun was ihm beliebt... Sie gleiten an meinem Körper abwärts, dann verlassen sie meine Haut. Ich seufze über den Verlust, aber schon höre und fühle ich ihn an seinem Gürtel herumfummeln. Ich stöhne vor Erwartung und reibe meine Hüfte unwillkürlich stärker an ihm, drücke mich an seine Erektion – er fühlt sich so verdammt hart an. Ich fühle, wie die Haken an seiner Hose einer nach dem anderen aufgehen, und seine Fingerknöchel streifen bei seinen Bewegungen ab und zu über mein Höschen. Dann rutscht der Stoff seiner Hose langsam von seiner Hüfte und streift die Innenseite meiner Schenkel, bevor sein Glied herausspringt, an mein Höschen schlägt und dann über den feuchten Stoff gleitet. Jetzt, wo uns nur noch eine Lage Stoff trennt, fühlt sich seine Erregung so heiß an. Er presst sich an mich, sein Glied kitzelt meinen Eingang durch den Stoff, dann zieht er es fest durch meine Falten, um über meine Klitoris zu reiben.

"Bitte!"

"Bitte was?" fragt Snape nach, seine Stimme heißblütig an meiner feuchten Haut.

"Bitte, ich brauche Sie jetzt, Sir."

Seine Hüften bewegen sich, rücken mich zurecht, so dass er eine Hand frei hat. Wieder schiebt er sie zwischen meine Beine, doch anstatt mein Höschen auszuziehen, wie ich es erwartet hatte, hebt er einfach das Gummi an und zieht es auf eine Seite. Er umfasst seine Erektion und lässt sie wieder durch meine Falten gleiten, doch jetzt, da seine Haut an meiner liegt, kann ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Stöße wilder Elektrizität schießen durch meine Adern als ich versuche, meine Hüfte vorzustoßen um ihn in mir zu vergraben. "Ich habe keine Zeit für die üblichen Höflichkeiten", sagt Snape barsch. Vor fünf Minuten hätte ich mich gewundert, was er damit meint – ob das hier vielleicht alles ist, was er will – aber jetzt ist es mir völlig egal, Hauptsache ich habe ihn.

Sein Mund berührt meinen Hals und seine Stimme ist fast unhörbar, als er hinzufügt, "Wir können uns ein anderes Mal um die Romantik kümmern. Es ist fast zwei Monate her, dass ich in Ihrer seidigen Pussy war. Ich will das. Ich brauche das." Er küsst die empfindliche Haut hinter meinem Ohr und flüstert, "Merlin, ich wette du bist genauso heiß und feucht wie ich es mir vorstelle. Sag mir, dass es für mich ist, Hermione."

Mein Name klingt auf seinen Lippen wie flüssige Lust, er fließt durch meine Ohren und taucht direkt zu meinem Zentrum. "Merlin, ja", wimmere ich, meine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Quieken.

Sein Kopf gleitet absichtlich immer um meine Öffnung herum, dringt nie ganz ein und reizt mich nur. Das seidig glatte Gefühl seiner Erregung sendet herrliche Schauer durch mich, viel mehr als seine Finger es können.

Ich lehne mich zurück um ihn anzusehen. Sein Gesicht ist einen Moment lang todernst, dann sehe ich den Anflug eines verschmitzten Grinsens an seinen Mundwinkeln. Oh, er denkt also, er hätte die Oberhand? Dem werde ich es zeigen...

"Severus!" Jeder Gedanke an Vergeltung verlässt mich, als Snape vorstößt. Er dringt mit einer kräftigen, beherrschten Bewegung in mich ein, berührt mich dabei an genau den richtigen Punkten und setzt mein Inneres vor Lust in Flammen. Seit unserer letzten Eskapade ist es schon eine Weile her, und ich muss zugeben, dass mein Körper nicht ganz bereit war, aber das Gefühl von völligem Ausgefülltsein war es verdammt noch mal wert.

Merlin, er bewegt sich nicht...ich fühle die Adern an seinem Glied pulsieren, das ab und zu zuckt, während mein Körper um ihn herum leicht zittert. Und was noch besser ist, durch mein leises Keuchen höre ich seine langen, tiefen Atemzüge und ein fast unhörbares Stöhnen.

"Und wieder einmal", sagt er, und seine Stimme verrät kaum sein Ringen um Kontrolle, "wurde meine Voraussage bestätigt." Seine sonst so glatte Stimme bebt leicht und er schluckt hart. Seine Augen glänzen vor Lust, halten Blickkontakt mit meinen, während sein Körper langsam an meinem herabgleitet. Kräftig stößt er wieder in mich hinein und füllt mich aus.

Wieder zieht er sich aus mir heraus und schiebt sich langsam, so quälend langsam, wieder hinein, seine steife Länge reibt über mein gieriges Fleisch. Ich kann meinen Kopf nicht länger aufrecht halten und lasse ihn an die Ziegelmauer fallen, wo er im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen auf und ab scheuert. Meine Frisur wird völlig im Eimer sein...es wird keinem auffallen. Meine Arme werden immer noch über meinem Kopf festgehalten, das Seil schneidet leicht in meine Haut, doch es ist irgendwie angenehm.

"Sieh...sieh mich an, während ich dich nehme", befiehlt er und stößt hart in mich hinein. Ich habe keine Wahl; bei seinen Worten richte ich mich auf und begegne seinem entschlossenen Blick. "Lupin könnte...dich...nie...so erregen...so..."

Er beendet den Satz nicht. Seine Lippen finden meine und er küsst mich mit solch fordernder Leidenschaft, dass ich meine Stichelei über Remus vergesse. Remus wer?

Unsere Zungen verschlingen sich, es fühlt sich gut an, richtig gut, als würde man in Lust ertrinken. Seine Zunge tastet nach meiner, sucht, und zieht sie dann in seinen Mund. Er saugt an ihr, dann reizt er sie wieder mit seiner Zunge.

Die ganze Zeit über fährt sein Glied in meine Tiefe, drückt mich gegen die Mauer und bringt mich näher und näher ans Delirium. Mein Körper bewegt sich mit seinem, genießt seine Länge, die mich komplett ausfüllt. Ich brauche mehr. Verzweifelt schlinge ich meine Beine um seine Taille und stütze mich auf ihm ab, um mich auf seine Erektion herunterzudrücken. Das gibt seinen Stößen Kraft und bringt unsere Körper näher zusammen. Bei meiner ersten Bewegung keucht er in meinen Mund.

Dieser Winkel ist phantastisch. Meine Klitoris reibt sich an seinem Schambein und sein schwarzes Haarbüschel kitzelt meine empfindliche Haut, wenn er sich aus mir herauszieht, und gibt meiner Klitoris die erhöhte Spannung, die sie braucht. Gott, das fühlt sich so gut an! Wieder und wieder stoße ich auf sein pulsierendes Glied hinab, bis mich jeder klare Gedanke verlässt; es gibt nur noch stoßende Körper, schwitzige Haut und Wellen vollkommenen Glücksgefühls, die meinen Körper zu verschlingen drohen.

Ich klammere meine Beine fest um ihn; das ist alles was ich brauche. In Lichtgeschwindigkeit verlasse ich die Realität, mein Körper zieht sich krampfartig um ihn zusammen. Mein Kopf fällt wieder zurück an die Mauer und unverständliche Worte strömen aus meinem Mund. Ich kümmere mich nicht mehr darum, wer uns hört oder sieht, Merlin weiß, dass das für Severus' Ruf Wunder bewirken würde wie nichts anderes. Mit Mühe öffne ich die Augen und sehe auf sein Gesicht. Seine Nasenlöcher blähen sich als er tief einatmet und versucht, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, während er die letzten Wellen meines Orgasmus abwartet. So geht das nicht, absolut nicht. Ich will dass er kommt, ich will dass er sich mir ergibt, und ich weiß auch, wie ich das anstelle.

Ich richte mich wieder auf, presse meine Brust fest an seine und ziehe absichtlich meine Muskeln um seine Erektion zusammen. "Severus", flüstere ich verrucht in sein Ohr. "Fick mich." Ich spreche die Worte langsam und bedeutungsvoll. Es wirkt, denn er zittert leicht und sein Glied zuckt in mir. "Fick mich hart."

Seine Augen bohren sich in meine, wild, voller Lust. Man könnte fast Angst vor ihm bekommen, wenn er nicht immer noch in mir wäre, mit den Händen um meine nackte Taille. Meine Hände werden losgebunden und ich bin ein bisschen enttäuscht – ich habe mich ganz gerne der Kontrolle dieses dominanten Snape ergeben. Doch meine Enttäuschung währt nur kurz, denn plötzlich zieht er sein Glied heraus, dreht mich um und drückt meine Schultern nach unten, bis gebückt zur Wand stehe.

"Ich soll Sie hart ficken, Miss Granger?" fragt er und sein Glied gleitet durch meine geschwollenen Falten, ohne einzudringen. "Aber wer die Wahl hat..." Seine Erektion zeichnet einen feuchten Pfad von meinem Eingang nach hinten, gleitet langsam zwischen meine Backen, bis sein pulsierender Kopf an der überempfindlichen Muskeln meines Anus ankommt. Verdammter Merlin, es ist mir so egal wo er mich jetzt nimmt, Hauptsache er tut es! Ich schiebe mich ihm entgegen, so dass er meine Muskeln dehnt, ohne jedoch in mich einzudringen. "Dieses Mal nicht, Miss Granger. Ich habe nicht genug Kontrolle, um das angenehm zu machen." Ich erwarte, dass er in mich hineinstößt, doch statt dessen taucht er mit zwei Fingern in meine Öffnung. Er befeuchtet sie und zieht sie wieder heraus.

Instinktiv stütze ich meine Hände an der Wand ab, und keinen Moment zu früh; er rammt kräftig in mich hinein, wie ein Mann auf Mission.

"Ich...soll...Sie...hart...ficken", keucht er und hämmert in mich hinein. Seine Finger kehren zu meinem Hintereingang zurück und bedecken ihn mit meiner eigenen Feuchtigkeit. All meine Nervenenden stehen in Flammen; ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus. Seine Bewegungen lassen nicht nach, während er seine Finger in mich hineinpresst und meine Muskeln dehnt. Unwillkürlich ziehe ich mich vor Überraschung und Freude um ihn herum zusammen, und ich höre ihn scharf einatmen. "Eng, so eng...die Beste...du bist die..." Seine andere Hand greift unter mein hochgeschobenes Top und findet meine Brüste. Er streichelt sie abwechselnd und Schauer laufen mir über den Rücken. Dann kneift er plötzlich in meine Brustwarze, fast, aber nicht ganz, schmerzvoll, und schickt einen Ruck durch mich. Seine Stöße werden unkontrolliert, ein weiterer Finger schiebt sich in meinen Anus und seine Lippen ziehen die Haut an meinem Hals in seinen Mund und markieren mich. Wieder stürze ich in die Ekstase, meine Beine können mich kaum noch tragen. Severus kommt mit mir zusammen; ich fühle seinen Körper bei seinem kommenden Orgasmus starr werden. Seine Finger fliegen von meiner Brustwarze zu meiner Klitoris, reiben heftig über den geschwollenen Hügel und verlängern damit meinen eigenen Orgasmus. Ich krampfe mich eng um ihn zusammen. Mit einem tiefen Grollen kommt er, und noch immer stoßend ergießt er sich in mich.

Als ich wieder in der Realität ankomme, sehe ich ihn über die Schulter an und frage, "Also, kommen Sie mit? Remus' Party wäre langweilig ohne Sie."

Snape schenkt mir einen mürrischen Blick. " Ich habe nicht vor, Sie wieder den ganzen Abend mit Black zu teilen. Sein unreifes Bedürfnis, zu versuchen zu beweisen, und sehr schlecht, möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass er besser ist als ich, wird langsam langweilig."

Halt, hat Severus sich nicht gerade gegenüber Lupin bewiesen? Ach ja, Männer. Kann mich nicht beschweren – ich gewinne so oder so.

"Darüber brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. So weit ich weiß, hat Sirius heute Abend was anderes vor", antworte ich mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

Severus zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Sie haben Mundungus losgeschickt, um ihn aus dem Battersea Hundeheim zu holen – und wir wissen ja, wie kompetent der ist." Ich meine, Severus an dieser Stelle murmeln zu hören, 'Ich hoffe, sie kastrieren ihn da', doch ich bin nicht ganz sicher. "Wie auch immer", fahre ich fort, "wenn Sie den Abend unbedingt alleine verbringen wollen, bleiben wohl nur noch Remus und ich übrig."

Severus sieht mich einen Moment nachdenklich an. "Ich kann Sie nicht nochmal alleine in der Knockturn Alley herumlaufen lassen. Ich glaube, ich komme besser mit."

"Nur, wenn es Ihnen nicht zu viel ausmacht", sage ich grinsend.

"Allerdings...", sagt Snape, zieht sich aus mir heraus und hilft mir, mich aufzurichten. Er dreht mich um und sagt, "...gibt es ein paar Regeln."

Oh oh.

"Erstens, das hier ist total durchweicht", informiert er mich, zupft am Gummi meines Höschens und zieht es meine Beine herunter. "Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen auf eine Party gehen, wenn Ihre Unterwäsche so schrecklich aussieht." Ich will gerade meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche holen um sie zu säubern, doch er stoppt mich. "Nein, Miss Granger, zur Strafe werden Sie ohne gehen."

Ooh...jetzt sehe ich die Vorzüge davon. Nein, da beschwere ich mich nicht.

Er geht vor mir auf die Knie und schiebt meinen Rock noch einmal hoch über meine Hüften. "Zweitens:", sagt er, fährt mit einem Finger durch meine Falten, schmiert den Beweis unseres Abenteuers auf die Innenseite meiner Schenkel und malt feuchte Kreise auf meiner Haut. Er lehnt sich vor, leckt mit der Zunge über meine gereizte Klitoris und wiederholt die Bewegung, bis ich leise stöhne. Gerade, als ich einen weiteren Orgasmus kommen fühle, hört er auf. "Mehr, Miss Granger, werden Sie sich heute Abend nicht waschen. Den ganzen Abend wird mein Duft aus Ihnen heraustropfen. Wir werden ja sehen, was Lupin davon hält."

Oh Gott. Bei seinen Worten bin ich schon wieder erregt. Ich würde diese ganze Aktion gerne noch mal wiederholen, wäre da nicht die Aussicht, Lupin in das Ganze zu integrieren.

"Abgemacht", antworte ich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review an Fervesco: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Einfach den lila Knopf drücken! Ihr wisst ja wie's geht : )


	2. MISSION: Operation heimliche Aktivitäten

02.01.2008, 21:49 Uhr

Ich hab grad nicht viel Zeit, nur so viel: Leute, ihr seid geil! Ich liebe euch! Mit dem Examen bin ich fast durch (sorry für die lange Pause...), hab nur noch eine Prüfung in zwei Wochen. Drückt mir die Daumen (es ist Englisch)!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mission: Operation heimliche Aktivitäten

Die Tür zu Remus' Haus ist nicht wirklich besonders...vielversprechend. Seine neue Wohnung liegt über dem Giftkerzenladen und die Eingangstür ist in der düsteren Gasse fast nicht zu sehen. Sie hängt bedenklich schief in den Angeln und die grüne Farbe blättert ab. Dankbarerweise stößt Snape die Tür auf, eine Augenbraue sarkastisch angehoben. "Wie dekadent", spottet er. Ich will ihm nicht zustimmen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich über seine Anwesenheit froh bin.

Die Stufen, die zu Remus' Wohnung hinaufführen, knarren unter meinen Füßen; die Farbe an den Wänden ist fleckig. Der schmutzige, fadenscheinige Teppich knirscht, als ich darauftrete...Merlin, ich hoffe, Remus hat seine Wohnung geputzt! Vielleicht sollte ich Molly Weasley mal hier vorbeischicken, mit einem ihrer kostbaren Lockhart-Bücher...

Ooh! Eine warme Hand ist auf meinem Hintern gelandet, als ich vor Snape die Treppe hochsteige. Seine Finger unter meinem Umhang zeichnen spielerisch die Kurven durch den dünnen Stoff meines Rockes nach. Seine Berührung ist leicht, kitzelnd, seine Hände kühl. Was macht dieser Mann nur mit mir? Wir haben doch gerade...ohhh...aber ich glaube, ich könnte das jetzt nochmal machen...

Wir sind auf dem Treppenabsatz vor Remus' Wohnung angekommen. Jemand hat gerade gestöhnt. Vielleicht war ich es...

Nein, da ist es schon wieder. Die Tür ist nur angelehnt und aus der Wohnung dringen...interessante Geräusche nach draußen.

Severus schiebt die Tür an mir vorbei mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf, und da auf der Couch, über zwei haarigen Beinen, ist eine dünne weibliche Figur mit einem großen Schopf schrillpinker Haare am oberen Ende. Es ist unzweifelhaft Tonks. Oh Mann, sie reitet Remus wie einen wildgewordenen Besen, die Muskeln in ihrem nackten Rücken spannen sich bei jeder Bewegung an. Remus' Augen sind geschlossen, sein Kopf lehnt an der Couch und ein seliges Lächeln spielt um seinen Mund.

Snape ist hinter mich getreten und presst einen Finger auf meinen Lippen, um mir zu bedeuten, ich solle still sein. Lautlos zieht er die Tür hinter uns zu. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sollte nicht zuschauen, aber gleichzeitig werden meine Augen von der Szene vor uns wieder angezogen...

Tonks' Hände landen auf seiner Brust, ihre Nägel spielen mit seinen flachen Brustwarzen unter dem offenen Hemd. Remus zieht die Luft ein und seine Augen öffnen sich langsam. Mit glasigem Blick sieht er zu Tonks hoch...dann wandert sein Blick über ihre Schulter...zu uns. Er sieht geschockt aus...als wollte er Tonks gleich aufhalten...aber dann schieben sich Severus' Hände zum Verschloss meines Umhangs, öffnen ihn und lassen ihn leise zu Boden fallen, wo er in Falten um unsere Füße liegt. Seine Finger fummeln an meinen Blusenknöpfen herum und öffnen einen nach dem anderen, bis ich entblößt vor Remus stehe. Severus' Lippen berühren kitzelnd die empfindliche Haut meines Nackens; ich muss mich beherrschen, um still zu bleiben. Seine Hände umfassen meine Brüste, streichen über meine Brustwarzen und entfachen meine Lust damit von neuem. Meine Augen bohren sich in Remus', sein Gesicht ist verzerrt vor Erregung, Verlangen und Zweifeln.

"Fick mich blau! Du triffst genau die richtigen Stellen, großer Junge." Tonks' Rücken versteift sich, ihr kurzes, stacheliges Haar wird lang und färbt sich blau. Remus keucht auf als sie sich verwandelt. Sie stöhnt, ihre Bewegungen werden schneller, ihr Haar schwingt wild hin und her und ihr Hintern klatscht hörbar gegen Remus' Schenkel.

Remus' Blick wandert von mir zu Severus, und ich sehe wie Remus ihm zufrieden zugrinst. Plötzlich sind Snapes Finger auf meinen Brustwarzen und drücken sie, bis ich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken kann. Ich lehne meinen Kopf nach hinten, bis er auf Severus' Brust liegt und sein ganzer Körper sich eng an meinen schmiegt. Die Wärme seines Körpers umhüllt mich und ich fühle, wie seine langsam sich aufrichtende Erregung gegen meinen Hintern drückt. Ich bin ein bisschen erleichtert, dass diese Szene nicht nur mich anmacht...

"Sehen Sie sie an, Miss Granger. Merken Sie es sich...vielleicht können wir ihnen später zeigen, wie man das richtig macht." Seine Stimme ist nur ein Hauch an meinem Ohr, aber es lässt mich in höheren Sphären schweben.

Remus' Augen fallen einen Moment zu, dann öffnet er sie wieder mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Langsam hebt er Tonks' ziemlich kurzen Lederrock hinten an, bis wir ihren nackten Hintern sehen können. Als sie sich von Remus Schoß hebt, ist sein Glied für einen Moment sichtbar, bevor er wieder in ihrem Körper verschwindet, in einem Büschel blauer Haare...Oh Mann! Ihre Haarfarbe ändert sich nicht nur auf dem Kopf!

Remus spreizt langsam die Beine und schiebt damit auch Tonks' auseinander, bis wir eine viel bessere Sicht haben. Nachdem ich über den Schock von Tonks' Haaren hinweg bin, finde ich es ziemlich erotisch, wie er aus ihr hinaus und wieder hineingleitet.

"Oh, Merlin, ja!" ruft Tonks aus, als er sie weiter spreizt. "Böses, böses Wölfchen!"

Eine von Snapes Händen schiebt sich über meinen Bauch abwärts, hinunter zum Saum meines Rockes, und zieht dann eine quälend langsame Zickzacklinie an der Innenseite meines nackten Oberschenkels aufwärts. Durch den Stoff unsichtbar für Remus streicht er langsam durch meine Falten und lässt mich aufkeuchen. Gott, ich bin immer noch nass von ihm, meiner eigenen Erregung und seiner Zunge; seine Finger gleiten über mich wie Samt.

Tonks reibt sich an Remus, ihre Bewegungen werden noch einmal schneller. "Remus, gleich! Gleich!" ruft sie und wirft ihren Kopf zurück. Wenn sie jetzt ihre Augen öffnete, sähe sie uns. Remus sieht aus, als erreichte er auch gleich seinen Orgasmus...Sein Gesicht ist leicht verzerrt, seine Brust hebt und senkt sich. Er ballt und löst rhythmisch seine Fäuste, während er um Kontrolle ringt.

Das Rumpeln eines kaum hörbaren Lachens hallt durch Severus' Brust und in meinen Rücken. Er zieht seine Finger unter meinem Rock hervor. Er hebt sie hoch, an meinem Kopf vorbei, und ich höre wie er sie in den Mund steckt und sie sauberleckt. Ein ersticktes Winseln kommt von Remus, als er Snape beobachtet. Er packt Tonks fest um die Hüften und bewegt sie heftig auf und ab, seine Finger graben sich tief in ihre Haut.

Plötzlich ruft Tonks: "Oh ja! Oh ja! Du weißt auf was ich stehe – du hast was ich brauche!" Die Muskeln in ihrem Rucken versteifen sich und sie bebt über Remus.

Gott, es ist so erotisch. Ich bin jetzt so...geil. Merlin, wenn Snape mich nur über diese Couch legen und noch einmal besinnungslos vögeln würde...

Ich lege den Kopf zurück und reibe meinen Hintern dabei an seiner Erregung. "Bitte", flehe ich und berühre seinen Hals mit den Lippen.

Aber statt mich gegen die Tür zu nageln, schließt Snape zwei Knöpfe meiner Bluse. Ich bin wieder bedeckt, aber kaum richtig. Leichterer Zugriff für später, hoffe ich, obwohl es mir viel lieber wäre, wenn er mich hier und jetzt nähme.

"Nur ein Vorgeschmack", flüstert er und sein Atem streicht über meinen Hals. Sein Mund bewegt sich noch näher zu meinem Ohr, dann fügt er hinzu: "Und, nur um das klarzustellen, ich bin mit Ihnen noch lange nicht fertig."

Tonks scheint sich zu erholen, sie hebt ihren Kopf von Remus' Brust. "Das war Wahnsinn!" ruft sie aus. "Du bist so groß, Remus. Ich glaube ich könnte noch eine Runde vertragen. Soll ich dieses Mal der Mann sein?"

Remus räuspert sich und sieht ein bisschen verlegen aus. "Ähm, Tonks? Wir haben Gesellschaft."

Tonks hält einen Moment inne, dann dreht sie forschend den Kopf und starrt uns an. Sie guckt einen Moment ein bisschen überrascht, dann breitet sich ein freches Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. "Gute Vorstellung, was? Ihr braucht nicht zu applaudieren", witzelt sie und lacht.

"Wir alle wissen, wie leicht Mr Frigide zu befriedigen ist", erwidert Snape mit seidiger Stimme.

"Ihr solltet wissen, dass Remus nur ein oder zwei Tage vom Vollmond entfernt ist...und ich genieße jede Sekunde", antwortet Tonks und zieht sich ihr Top über den Kopf.

Glücksschwein. Ein geiler Remus ist nicht von schlechten Eltern, zumindest nach meiner Erfahrung. Ich glaube, ich habe eben sogar Snapes Glied an meinem Rücken zucken gespürt...kann es aber nicht beschwören!

"Bekommst du wieder deine speziellen Tage, Remus?" fragt Snape sanft, und Tonks und ich müssen kichern.

Mit bemüht ernstem Gesicht steigt Tonks von Remus herunter, der seine Hose wieder hochzieht und aufsteht, um sie zuzuknöpfen.

Tonks sieht uns an. Snape hat immer noch besitzergreifend seine Arme um mich geschlungen. Sie scheint abschätzen zu wollen, auf welchem Stadium unsere Beziehung genau ist. Sie sieht mich neugierig an. "Es ist schon komisch, Snape. Ich habe Sie nie für einen klammernden Typ gehalten."

Snape ignoriert sie und säubert das Sofa mit einem Scourgify. Dann führt er mich durch den Raum, nimmt meine Hand und zieht mich auf seinen Schoß, bis ich an seiner Brust lehne. Seine Finger schieben sich wieder unter meinen Rocksaum und streicheln meine Schenkel. Er sieht mich an, als er ihr antwortet. "Ich habe das vorher noch nie nötig gehabt, Nymphadora."

Ich bin ein bisschen verlegen bei dieser Offenbarung...Ich meine, sollten wir nicht lieber einfach gehen?

"Tut mir leid wegen der Party", sagt Remus und geht hinter die Theke der Küchennische, wo er geschäftig Drinks bereitet. Ich kann meine Augen irgendwie nicht von seiner nackten Brust abwenden...Schweißtropfen hängen an dem feinen Haar und betonen die Form seiner Muskeln. "Ich musste absagen. Tonks hatte ein paar...Unfälle."

"Ja, ich hab das Essen verbrannt, den Wodka durch das ganze Treppenhaus verschüttet und vergessen, die Einladungen zu verschicken", sagt Tonks lässig. Ich vermute, sowas passiert ihr ständig.

Snape schnaubt belustigt.

"Aber da ihr schon mal hier seid..." Remus reicht die Drinks herum und zieht sich dann einen vollen Umzugskarton heran, um sich zu setzen. Die Stille ist ein wenig unangenehm, die Spannung im Raum unberechenbar und voller sexueller Andeutungen.

Tonks kramt in der Kiste neben ihrer herum. Sie zieht eine Ausgabe von Playwitch heraus und legt sie abwesend beiseite. "Was ist das?" fragt sie und dreht eine kleine Figur aus Ebenholz zwischen den Fingern.

Snape und Lupin greifen beide nach ihren Zauberstäben, aber da Severus immer noch meine Schenkel streichelt, ist er zu langsam und Remus lässt die Figur mühelos in seine Hand fliegen.

"Rookwood", murmelt er. "Ich habe den schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es ist der schwarze Turm aus meinem Hexenschachspiel."

Hexenschach? Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört, und das sage ich ihm. "Ich glaube, du meinst Zaubererschach, Remus. Es gibt doch gar kein—"

"Oh doch, das gibt es", fällt Tonks mir ins Wort, die blöde Kuh. Langsam werde ich sauer! Ich bin hier die Alleswisserin!

"Es ist eine Variation des Themas." Remus klingt ein bisschen oberlehrermäßig, aber ich will es wissen, deshalb höre ich genau zu. "Anders als im Zaubererschach, wo es um Strategie geht und darum, die gegnerische Armee in einem Vernichtungskrieg zu schlagen, geht es im Hexenschach vielmehr um—"

Snape beendet seine Erklärung: "Um Strategie und die gegnerische Armee in einem Erregungskrieg zu schlagen."

Klingt vielversprechend.

"Aber ich bezweifle, dass alle Figuren da sind", sagt Remus trübe.

Tonks kramt in der Kiste herum. "Hier sind ein paar Bauern, und hier, guck mal!" Sie hält triumphierend ein Stück schmutzigen Elfenbeins hoch. "Die weiße Königin!"

"Ah, das ist Ruby, sie ist eine kleine Prinzessin. Hier, Hermione, guck dir ihre verschlagene Miene an." Er wirft mir die Spielfigur zu. Snape fängt sie aus der Luft mit einem Accio und lässt sie sanft in meinen Schoß schweben. Sie windet sich, als ich sie hochhebe. Remus hat Recht, sie sieht frech aus. Anders als Rons Königin, die für die Schlacht ausgerüstet ist, ist diese hier tödlich ausgerüstet. Sie trägt eine kleine weiße Corsage und Seidenstrümpfe, die in einem Paar winziger roter Riemchenpumps stecken. Sie dreht sich von mir weg, wackelt mit dem Hintern und zwinkert Severus zu. Was für eine Frechheit! Ruby? Ist Remus farbenblind?

"Ich hab den weißen König gefunden, einen schwarzen Springer, und den anderen schwarzen Turm!" ruft Tonks aufgeregt. "Ich glaube, sie sind alle da, Remus, in dieser Schachtel sind ganz viele – ups."

"Was haben Sie nun schon wieder gemacht, Miss Tonks?" fragt Severus zum Unmut der weißen Königin, die hartnäckig versucht, mit ihm zu flirten.

"Die Schachtel ist zerbrochen, sorry."

"Kein Problem", sagt Remus fröhlich. "Accio Schachspiel!"

Dreißig schwarze und weiße Spielfiguren fliegen aus der Kiste. Tonks beugt sich vor, um eine kleine Metallbox aufzuheben – gerade rechtzeitig – als ein sehr schweres Schachbrett von dem Regalbrett über der Tür an ihrem Kopf vorbeisaust. Sehr zu meiner Genugtuung quiekt die weiße Königin überrascht, als auch sie quer durch den Raum fliegt.

"... Einunddreißig, zweiunddreißig..." zählt Remus. "Alle da. Wer hat Lust auf ein Spiel?"

"Ich würde lieber das Flohspiel spielen", sagt Tonks als sie sich aufsetzt und mit einer Dose klappert, die wohl die Spielsteine dafür enthält.

"Wir spielen Schach, während Sie alleine Ihr Kinderspiel spielen", sagt Snape zu ihr. "Wahrscheinlich sind Exploding Snap und das Flohspiel die Grenze Ihres Repertoires."

Tonks starrt ihn böse an und ihre Haarwurzeln färben sich rot. Sie steht auf und geht zu Remus hinüber, der gerade das Spielbrett auf einer umgedrehten Kiste aufstellt. Sie setzt sich trotzig neben das Brett, zu Remus' Füßen. "Nun gut, Snape, dann lassen Sie mal sehen was Sie mit Ihrem Läufer anstellen können."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review direkt an Fervesco (Autorin dieser Story): fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich (Übersetzerin dieser Story...): Das wisst ihr mittlerweile, oder?? ; )


	3. MISSION: Hängt in der Luft

12.03.2008, 15:54 Uhr

Jetzt gibts endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ich hab mein 1. Staatsexamen mit 1,8 geschafft (juhu) und wollte eigentlich schon viel früher updaten, aber dann hat mich die Grippe fast 3 Wochen ins Bett verbannt... Sorry! Vielen Dank für eure vielen lieben Reviews : )

Wer Coldmirrors geile HP-Parodien (Harry Potter und ein Stein, Harry Potter und der geheime Pornokeller) noch nicht kennt: angucken!! Einfach bei youtube nach "coldmirror" suchen. Vielen lieben THÄNK und schönen DAY noch! (says Fresh Dumbledore)

_Disclaimer: _Personen und Orte: JKR, Handlung: Fervesco, Übersetzung: Ich.

**Warnung: **Viel Sex, wenig Handlung. Ihr seid gewarnt, also beschwert euch nicht!

Übrigens: Im nächsten Kapitel ist Sirius wieder dabei... °mjam°

* * *

Mission: Hängt in der Luft

"Da Schwarz ja ach so sehr Ihre Farbe ist, Snape, fangen wir an", verkündet Tonks und dreht das Brett so, dass die weißen Figuren vor ihr und Remus stehen. Remus schwenkt seinen Zauberstab über dem Brett und ich sehe schnell zu Snape – doch anscheinend war was auch immer Remus gerade gemacht hat kein Betrug.

"Es wäre taktisch klug, den Gegner den ersten Zug machen zu lassen, Nymphadora. So können Sie seine Fehler ausnutzen", antwortet Snape ruhig. Seine Finger haben sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt, sie streicheln immer noch die weiche Haut meiner Schenkel, doch verdammt, ich wünschte sie täten es. Er lenkt mich so sehr ab...

Tonks zieht sofort mit einem Bauern, sieht Snape selbstgefällig an und lehnt sich dann wieder zurück gegen die Kiste zwischen Remus' Beinen.

"Oh, wie innovativ", antwortet Snape, zieht seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und befiehlt einem schwarzen Bauern lässig, sich zwei Felder vorwärts zu bewegen.

Remus, der das Spiel anscheinend auch fest im Griff hat, lächelt und setzt noch einen Bauern. Und dann sind aller Augen auf mich gerichtet. Warum, warum nur habe ich mir von Ron und Harry nicht beibringen lassen, wie man richtig Schach spielt? Merlin, ich weiß noch nicht mal, um was es hier genau geht... Ich stürze meinen Drink herunter und fühle, wie er mir direkt in den Kopf steigt. Jetzt kann ich zwar nicht besser nachdenken, aber wenigstens bin ich etwas entspannter.

"Mach schon, Herms", spornt Tonks mich an.

Mein Blick sucht Remus', in der Hoffnung, dass er mir helfen könnte. Ich habe kein Glück. "Hermione, setz einfach eine Figur", flüstert Severus sanft in mein Ohr. "Egal was du machst...du gewinnst sowieso."

"Warte mal. Was gewinne ich? Anscheinend bin ich die Einzige hier, die keine Ahnung hat, um was wir spielen. Will mich vielleicht jemand aufklären?" frage ich. Ehrlich, es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich den dreien nicht vertrauen, aber trotzdem...Snape hat einen ziemlich anziehenden sexuellen Appetit, und Merlin weiß, was Remus vorhat, so kurz vor Vollmond. Und Tonks...ich muss zugeben, sie ist eine unbekannte Größe.

Remus lacht auf. "Tut mir leid, Hermione. Wirklich. Es ist wie Zaubererschach...das kennst du doch?"

"Naja, schon..." erwidere ich. Ich kenne die Regeln, habe zwar noch nie gewonnen, aber was solls.

"Doch es hat Folgen, wenn eine deiner Figuren rausgeworfen wird. Wenn du zum Beispiel einen unserer Bauern rauswirfst, darfst du dir aussuchen, wer von Tonks und mir den Inhalt der Figur trinken und sich ein Kleidungsstück ausziehen muss."

"Eine Figur ist interessanter als die andere, Miss Granger. Die Läufer vibrieren", murmelt Snape mir ins Ohr und streicht kurz mit dem Finger über meine feuchten Falten unter dem Rock. Ich erschauere bei seiner Berührung und meine Gedanken vernebeln sich. Ich bemerke kaum, wie er die fragliche Figur in seine Hand sausen lässt, bis er sie an die nackte Haut auf der Innenseite meines Arms hält... Oh, ja, ich glaube ich werde gerne einen Läufer opfern, um ihn...woanders zu fühlen.

"Wenn man einen Springer rauswirft, bekommt man Oralsex von einem Gegenspieler", sagt Tonks und grinst Snape hinterhältig zu.

"In den Türmen befinden sich verschiedene Substanzen, die das andere Team an einem anwenden muss. Massageöl und so", fügt Remus hinzu, und ich glaube, sein Blick ist gerade zu meinen nackten Beinen gewandert. "Für die Königin bekommt man Sex."

"Und zum Schluss, wenn wir sie schachmatt setzen, können wir bestimmen, was die beiden machen sollen", schließt Severus, und er scheint sich seiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein.

Krass. Nun ja, ich glaube ich mache mit – nicht, dass ich eine Wahl hätte! Aber alles in allem klingt es, als könnte ich eine Menge Spaß haben...Schade, dass ich in Snapes Team bin – hätte nichts dagegen, ihm befehlen zu können, was er tun soll, andererseits...Gerade zieht er seine Finger langsam durch meine Falten unter dem Rock, und es sieht ganz so aus, als würde sich das Spiel nicht auf die Regeln beschränken. Ich sehe auf das Spielbrett, und allmählich fixiere ich es. Anscheinend kann ich einen ihrer Bauern rauswerfen, aber das könnte auch eine Falle sein...

"Werfen Sie den Bauern raus, Miss Granger", rät Severus. Als ich mich vorbeuge, um die Figur zu setzen, schiebt er seine Finger in mich und ich keuche auf. Mit bebender Hand nehme ich die Ebenholzfigur und setze sie auf das Quadrat ihres Elfenbeinbauern. Dann kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten – ich stoße ein paar Mal auf Severus' Finger herunter, bevor ich mich wieder auf seinen Schoß setze, wobei seine Finger wieder aus mir herausgleiten.

"So, wen von uns beiden nimmst du, Hermione?" fragt Tonks ziemlich selbstgefällig, während ihre geschlagene Figur über dem Spielfeld schwebt. Ich bin sicher, dass sie glaubt, ich würde Remus nehmen, und ich bin kurz davor, sie zu wählen, nur um sie zu ärgern...aber um ehrlich zu sein würde ich viel lieber Remus' nackten Oberkörper bewundern, diese festen Muskeln sich unter seiner Haut bewegen sehen, wenn er eine Figur setzt...

"Remus. Hemd aus", sage ich grinsend.

Remus lässt das Hemd über seine Schultern gleiten und nimmt dann den Bauern aus der Luft. Die Spitze hat sich geöffnet und er hebt die Figur an die Lippen und trinkt sie aus.

"Hmmm, Rum. Gar nicht schlecht", stellt er fest und stellt die leere Figur auf den Boden.

Tonks ist am Zug, sie schlägt diesmal einen unserer Bauern. "Wie immer, Severus, trägst du viel zu viele Kleidungsschichten für einen normalen Zauberer, also werden wir mal anfangen. Umhang aus."

Snape wedelt lässig mit dem Zauberstab und sein Umhang verschwindet, nur um einen Moment später sauber gefaltet neben uns auf der Couch zu erscheinen. Er nimmt den Bauern, trinkt ihn aus und setzt dann schnell eine Figur – wieder einen Bauern, aber diesmal wirft er keine Figur raus. Remus hat mehr Glück.

"Sorry, Herms, obwohl Severus so viele Klamotten anhat, wäre es glaube ich für alle am besten, wenn du deine Bluse ausziehen würdest."

Oh Gott, dann sitze ich hier halbnackt. Naja, okay, Remus auch, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche! Ich meine, er ist immerhin ein Mann...oh, ja, er ist ein Mann. Er sieht mich durchdringend an und seine Brust schreit förmlich nach meiner Berührung, während Snape mich immer noch unter dem Rock kitzelt, gerade genug, um mein Interesse wachzuhalten. Verdammt, Herms, was hast du für Bedenken? Severus Snape ist unter dir, berührt dich auf intimste Weise vor den Augen dieser beiden, von denen du einen schon des öfteren gevögelt hast und wo die andere anscheinend genauso prüde ist wie ihr lieber Cousin, und du willst deine Bluse nicht ausziehen?

Severus' Finger stehlen sich von meinen Beinen aufwärts über meinen Bauch, wo sie feuchte Spuren hinterlassen, bis zu den zwei geschlossenen Knöpfen. Er öffnet einen nach dem anderen, dann fährt er mit den Fingern über mein Schlüsselbein, meine Schultern, und schiebt die Bluse von meinen Schultern. Ich sehe auf meine nackte Brust und bin nicht überrascht, dass meine Brustwarzen harte Spitzen bilden und meine Haut leicht gerötet ist. Als ich wieder aufblicke, sehe ich, dass Remus und Tonks mich taxieren. Tonks' Blick ist schwer zu deuten, aber er ist auf keinen Fall feindselig. Remus dagegen scheint wie erstarrt zu sein. Plötzlich gleiten warme Hände über meine Brüste. Severus lässt meine Brustwarzen zwischen seinen Fingern hervorschauen, so dass Remus die harten Knospen sehen kann. Ich stöhne; von Remus kommt ein kehliges Knurren.

"Nette Titten, Granger", sagt Tonks plötzlich, und ich zucke zusammen. Es ist mir irgendwie unangenehm, dass sie zusieht – naja, nicht sie im Speziellen, aber sie...ist eine Sie.

Snape zieht mich an sich, hebt eine meiner Brüste an und fährt mit der Zunge darüber. Die Hitze an meinen steifen Warzen steht im Kontrast zu der kühlen Abendluft. Ich vergesse, dass Tonks zusieht...fast...

"Trink aus, Hermione", fordert Tonks mich auf, und schon drückt Severus mir den geöffneten Bauern an die Lippen. Vorsichtig fahre ich mit der Zunge über den Rand...Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich da schmecke, irgendeinen Alkohol, aber...ach, egal. Ich stürze ihn herunter. Fast sofort breitet sich Wärme in mir aus, vernebelt meinen Verstand noch mehr und schärft meine Sinne. Severus' Mund reizt weiterhin meine Brustwarzen, mal saugend, mal leckend...es macht mich schier verrückt.

"Los, Severus, du bist dran", unterbricht Remus uns, aber Severus' Zunge macht einfach weiter, während er seinen Zauberstab hebt und ohne hinzusehen einen Zug macht.

Remus grollt triumphierend, aber mein Sicht ist so verschwommen, dass ich nicht sehen kann, was passiert ist. Ich höre die Kiste unter ihm leise knarren, als er aufsteht, und seine Schritte auf dem Dielenboden. Remus kniet jetzt vor uns und Snape öffnet langsam seine Beine, um dadurch meine Schenkel zu spreizen, und dann fühle ich die kühle Luft an meiner nassen Haut.

Oh verdammt.

"Ein bisschen...underdressed, Hermione", murmelt Remus gepresst. Ich sehe zu ihm herunter und mein Blick trifft seinen, während seine Hand sich näher und näher dorthin bewegt, wo ich ihn am meisten brauche. Der Läufer surrt in seiner Hand.

Der Läufer vibriert an meinen feuchten Falten und gleitet weich über die empfindliche Haut. Langsam nähert er sich meiner Klitoris, näher und näher, meine Erregung steigt bis meine Klitoris in Flammen steht und unter der kühlen Figur erbebt. Remus' Finger ziehen die Haut über meiner Klitoris straff, so dass ich den Läufer besser spüre. Meine Augen fallen wieder zu, als Snapes Finger meine andere Brustwarze finden...oh Merlin. Die Reibung von dem Läufer ist so stark, dass ich ihn fast wegschieben muss, aber andererseits treibt er mich komplett in den Wahnsinn. Finger tauchen in mich ein – Remus. Oh Merlin, gleich, gleich. Remus' Finger streicheln mich von innen, jede seiner Bewegungen treibt mich höher, bis ich auf Snapes Schoß wimmere. Oh, so wird es nicht mehr lange dauern...Ich kann es kaum aushalten, aber es ist so eine süße Qual...

"Das, Hermione, ist nur der Anfang", flüstert Snape in mein Ohr; er hat seinen Mund auf meiner Brustwarze durch seine andere Hand ersetzt.

Ich stöhne zur Antwort. Mehr bringe ich nicht heraus.

Plötzlich verschwinden Remus' Finger, und der Läufer ebenso. Verdammt! Meine Augen öffnen sich schlagartig, gerade als Remus die Positionen wechselt – er stößt den Läufer schnell in mich hinein, zieht ihn wieder heraus und stößt noch einmal zu, ohne innezuhalten.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, Lupin, aber ich würde es sehr schätzen, Miss Granger kommen zu sehen", murmelt Snape und zieht ein bisschen fester an meinen Brustwarzen. Ich reibe meinen Hintern an seinem Schoß und fühle seine harte Erektion. Ich würde alles tun, um ihn jetzt in mir zu haben, ganz tief...oh...verdammter...Merlin. Remus' Daumen hat meine Klitoris gefunden, er reibt jetzt grob über den empfindlichen Hügel und...

"Oh Merlin!" schreie ich, als mich der Orgasmus überrollt. Ich winde mich auf Severus' Schoß, seine Finger drücken fest meine Brustwarzen. Meine Hüften stoßen auf den Läufer hinab und auf Remus' Finger...

"Verdammte Scheiße", höre ich Tonks bewundernd flüstern. Tonks! Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie da ist...

Doch als ich die Augen öffne, sehe ich sie mir gegenüber sitzen, zum größten Teil verdeckt von dem Schachbrett, doch nach dem Winkel ihres Arms und der Bewegung ihrer Muskeln zu urteilen, kann sie nur eines tun. Ihr Augen fallen zu und ihr Körper erschauert – das und ein kleines Keuchen sind die einzigen Anzeichen für ihren Orgasmus. Ich gebe es nicht gern zu, aber ich gewöhne mich langsam an...naja, sie.

"Also dann, Herms, ich glaube du bist dran", sagt sie und hebt ihre Hand wieder auf den Tisch. In ihrer kleinen Faust ist der andere Läufer. Sie säubert ihn schnell mit einem Scourgify und stellt ihn wieder auf das Spielbrett. "Ich hätte Lust auf etwas...Befriedigenderes." Sie grinst mich an und lehnt sich wieder an die Kiste. Remus hält mitten in der Bewegung des Hinsetzens inne, sieht erst mich und dann Severus an. So wie er grinst, hätte er wohl nichts dagegen, zu sehen, was Tonks für mich geplant hat. Männer.

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Sirius!! 


	4. MISSION: Venusfalle

19. Mai 2008, 20:18

_Disclaimer: _Charaktere und Orte von Her Majesty JKR, Story von Fervesco, Übersetzung von mir.

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!! Ein paar von euch hatte ich persönlich geantwortet, alle anderen: nicht böse sein, es sind einfach so viele : )

Ich schwafel jetzt nicht weiter, sondern sach einfach nur: Viel Spaß!! (Ach ja, und im nächsten Kapitel kommt Sirius dazu, legt euch schonmal eure Sabbertücher bereit ; ))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MISSION: Venusfalle

Remus hebt seine Finger zum Mund, legt die Lippen darum und leckt sie sauber. "Exquisiter Geschmack, Hermione, aber schmecke ich da nicht eine dezente Note von schlechtgelaunter alter Fledermaus durch?" Mit hochgezogener Braue sieht er Severus und mich an.

"Ich wollte nur für unsere hündischen Freunde klarstellen, wem Hermione gehört", schießt Severus zurück.

Normalerweise hätte es mich wahrscheinlich ziemlich gestört, von irgendwem als sein Eigentum bezeichnet zu werden, doch jetzt, wo mein Inneres immer noch postorgastisch aufgewühlt ist, werde ich ihm wohl nicht den Kopf abreißen. Das hebe ich mir für später auf. Andererseits, wenn ich Severus gehöre, könnte er sich den ganzen Tag mit mir vergnügen...

"Touché", antwortet Remus und senkt den Kopf, um die nackte Haut an Tonks' Nacken zu küssen. Tonks zuckt vor Überraschung zusammen und stößt mit dem Kopf gegen Remus' Kinn. Sie entschuldigt sich wortreich, während er sich leicht das Kinn reibt.

"Wenn du darauf bestehst." Snapes Worte sind schneidend. "Offen gesagt, ich glaube ich weiß, wer bei dieser Abmachung den Kürzeren zieht."

Das könnte bald böse werden, gerade jetzt kurz vor Vollmond. Wenn ich einfach weiterspiele, bleiben vielleicht am Ende des Abends noch zwei leckere Männer für mich übrig. Ich mache meinen nächsten Zug und schlage einen ihrer Bauern. Tonks beobachtet mich und verdreht die Augen über die kindische Streiterei der Männer. Ich grinse ihr zu, lehne mich zurück an Snapes Brust und genieße es, wie sie jedes Mal vibriert wenn er etwas sagt, und lasse den Spaß beginnen.

"Den Kürzeren? Die Verliererin hier ist Hermione. Sie muss mich mit dir teilen."

"Shirt aus, Tonks", sage ich ruhig. Einen Moment ist sie verwirrt, bis ich mit dem Kopf auf Remus und Snape deute, dann zwinkert sie mir mit einem diabolischen Schimmer in den Augen zu und ihr Haar wird leuchtend rot. Langsam knöpft sie ihr Shirt auf. Nicht ganz unabsichtlich stößt sie Remus dabei ihren Ellbogen ins Ohr, und als sie ihr Shirt ausgezogen hat, schwingt sie es über den Kopf wie ein Lasso, aber ihre lächerlichen Versuche, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, sind vergeblich.

"Noch vor einer Stunde schien Miss Granger ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Wahl. Ihr Gestöhne lässt jedenfalls darauf schließen..."

"Sie hat bestimmt nur gestöhnt, weil sie sich mit dir befriedigen musste, wenn sie doch auch..."

"Wenn sie auf die Art gestöhnt hat, dann nur, weil sie deinen Anblick ertragen musste."

Tonks, die richtig sauer ist, weil keiner von beiden zu bemerken scheint, dass sie halbnackt ist, zieht mit einer Figur - Turm.

"Mist. Diese zwei machen noch die ganze Nacht so weiter, wenn wir sie nicht auf andere Ideen bringen!" Sie legt ihren feuerroten Kopf herausfordernd schief. "Machst du mit?"

Bei was? Ach, was soll's, ich schlage keine Herausforderung aus. "Klar."

Tonks krabbelt über den Boden, nimmt mit einer Hand den schwarzen Turm aus der Luft und kippt dabei fast das ganze Spielbrett um. Ich rutsche von Severus' Schoß vom Sofa, vielleicht ein bisschen zögernd - okay, mehr als nur ein bisschen. Ich meine, Tonks ist ein Mädchen (ach nee) und ich habe noch nie... Severus sieht tatsächlich zu mir, doch dann streitet er sich weiter mit Remus. Männer. Also echt! Okay, ich bin soweit.

"Ist das nicht völlig egal? Die Mädchen haben sich entschieden und..."

Genau in dem Moment, als Remus mit der Hand in unsere Richtung deutet, träufelt Tonks den warmen Inhalt des Turms auf meine Brust und meinen Bauch. Plötzlich herrscht völlige Stille; man hätte einen Knut fallen hören können. Der vollmundige Geruch dunkler Schokolade steigt mir in die Nase. Vielleicht verkaufe ich diesen Trick ans Ministerium; vergesst eure Auroren, Leute, schickt die nackten, schokoladenüberzogenen Frauen rein!

Ich nehme mit dem Finger ein bisschen von der dunklen Flüssigkeit von der Haut zwischen meinen Brüsten.

"Riecht gut...", sagt Tonks und atmet tief über einer meiner Brustwarzen. Der plötzliche Luftzug auf meiner empfindlichen Haut lässt mich erschauern – und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es mag oder nicht.

"Es ist super!" verkünde ich , nachdem ich vorsichtig probiert habe.

Tonks' Zunge schnellt hervor und schnippt über meine Brustwarze – sie kommt sofort zur Sache. Und offensichtlich denkt sie genauso wie ich: Das ist nicht für mich, sondern für Snape, und von ihrer Seite aus vielleicht sogar noch mehr für Remus. "Super trifft es", wirft sie ein. Ihr Mund schließt sich um meine Brustwarze und saugt sie leicht ein. Es fühlt sich seltsam an; einerseits ist sie viel sanfter als die Männer, und doch fester. Ihr Mund ist kleiner, weicher. Sie scheint genau zu wissen, wie weit sie gehen kann. Ich kann mich nicht zurückhalten; ich seufze leise. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass irgendwas, das Tonks tut, mich erregen könnte, aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Und wie ich mich getäuscht habe.

"Bei Merlin." Anscheinend hat Remus Spaß.

Ich höre ein unverbindliches Grunzen von Severus, dann das Scharren einer Schachfigur auf dem Spielbrett. Severus hat seinen nächsten Zug gemacht, gerade als Tonks' Zunge über meine Brust gleitet, in das Tal dazwischen taucht und dann die Schokolade von meiner anderen Brust leckt.

"Dein Wunsch wurde erhört, Nymphadora." Severus' Stimme klingt etwas gepresst und ich kann mir auf seine Worte keinen Reim machen, bis ich sehe, dass er hinter Tonks kniet, und ich ein schwaches Summen höre. Tonks sieht mit geweiteten Augen zu mir hoch und ihr Mund ist zu einem unhörbaren Stöhnen geöffnet, als Severus den Läufer in sie hineinschiebt. "Bist du zufrieden mit der Leistung meines Läufers?"

Sie wimmert bevor sie antwortet, "Wir werden sehen, Snape."

Ich sehe zu Remus hinüber, der gerade mit einer Figur zieht. Das war's für unseren Springer. Es war nett, Euch kennen zu lernen, Sir, aber es müssen Opfer gebracht werden...

Ich lecke mir voller Vorfreude die Lippen. Remus sieht mich sehnsüchtig an, dann wendet er sich ab. "Waffenstillstand, Snape. Tonks, zum Wohl unseres Teams...wäre es wohl am besten, wenn du Severus dein Talent zeigst."

"Auf keinen Fall", erwidert Tonks, doch ich sehe, dass Snape sein Tempo steigert. Einen Moment später keucht Tonks wieder. "Okay, okay! Hauptsache du hörst nicht auf!"

Severus nimmt seinen Zauberstab und verzaubert den Läufer, dann erhebt er sich und setzt sich mit selbstgefälligem Blick wieder auf das Sofa. Tonks fährt ein letztes Mal mit der Zunge über meine Brust, um den Rest der Schokoladensoße zu entfernen, bevor sie abhaut um vor Snape zu knien.

Meine Haut ist kühl an den feuchten Stellen, die jetzt der Luft ausgesetzt sind.

Ich will mehr! Oh, Moment mal, ich bin ja dran. Dumdidum...verdammt. Ich schlage noch einen Bauern. "Hose aus, Remus", verlange ich, und er gehorcht, bevor er den Inhalt der vor ihm schwebenden Figur in sich hineinschüttet.

"Tonks, du bist dran", rufe ich ungeduldig über die Schulter. Ein Teil von mir will gar nicht wissen, was sie mit Snape macht.

Sie lehnt sich über mich, wobei sie ihre bloße Brust auf meinen Rücken drückt, sieht auf das Spielbrett und schlägt dann einen unserer Bauern. "Hose aus, Severus. Das wird uns das Leben erleichtern."

Sie öffnet seine Gürtelschnalle und schiebt seine Hose über seine Hüfte, wobei sie seine Boxershorts mitnimmt. "Ups, ich kann nicht zählen!"

Ich sehe nach hinten, überrascht dass sie noch nicht angefangen hat, nur um ihr Gesicht Zentimeter von Severus' Erregung zu finden. Seine Augen wandern von Tonks zu mir.

Fasziniert sehe ich zu, wie sie mit der Zunge den einzelnen Tropfen Flüssigkeit an seiner Spitze aufnimmt. Langsam gleiten ihre Lippen über ihn, nehmen ihn in sich auf. Snape stöhnt, er bricht unseren Blickkontakt als seine Augen zufallen, und meine Faszination schwindet vor dem grünäugigen Monster in meinem Kopf, das schreit, 'Tonks kann ihn so zum Stöhnen bringen!' Doch dann seufzt er leise, "Hermione, bitte...bitte, hilf ihr."

"Weißt du, Hermione, du könntest vielleicht zu mir kommen und mir helfen bei—" will Remus protestieren, als ich vom Sofa rutsche und mich zu Tonks auf den Boden setze.

"Du solltest wissen, dass Hufflepuff-Taktiken bei mir nicht funktionieren", schimpft Snape.

"Hey!" sagt Tonks beleidigt und ihre Stimme klingt etwas undeutlich.

Mein Rock hängt um meine Taille und ich ziehe ihn herunter, damit er mein nacktes Hinterteil bedeckt.

Eine Hand schlägt leicht auf meinen Hintern und ich zucke zusammen. "Lass ihn oben, Hermione", sagt Remus. Sein Protest ist im Keim erstickt. Anscheinend hat er etwas anderes gefunden, womit er sich beschäftigen kann.

Ich küsse an Severus' Schenkel entlang und genieße die Weichheit seiner blassen Haut und das Kitzeln der dunklen Haare auf seinen Beinen. Und da ist es: Snapes Glied in seiner ganzen Herrlichkeit, das nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt langsam aus Tonks' Mund heraus- und hineingleitet. Versuchsweise lege ich die Hände auf seine Schenkel, fahre den Pfad nach, den ich eben mit meinem Mund gezeichnet habe, und berühre dann mit federleichten Fingern seine Hoden. Das spröde Haar kontrastiert mit der seidig weichen Haut darunter – fast wie Snape selbst – oder ein gutes Tiramisu. Ein tiefes Stöhnen grollt in seiner Brust und er greift mit einer Hand in meine Haare, wo seine Finger meine Kopfhaut massieren. Zärtlich lasse ich meine Zunge über ihn gleiten. Es scheint ihm zu gefallen; Severus' lustvolles Keuchen steigt mir zu Kopf und ich hör kaum noch Remus' "Ach, was soll's". Aber nur, bis ich fühle, wie ein kräftiges Händepaar zwischen meine Beine gleitet.

Seine Finger fahren durch meine Falten, gleiten über die feuchte Haut. Neben mir keucht Tonks auf, und als ich meinen Kopf leicht drehe, sehe ich, dass Remus auch eine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen hat. Severus' Erregung gleitet aus ihrem Mund und ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um meine Zunge über seine gesamte Länge gleiten zu lassen. Als mein Mund sich um ihn schließt, graben sich Severus' Hände tiefer in meine Haare. Seine Haut ist ganz heiß und ich fühle das Blut in seinen Adern pulsieren. "Hör nicht auf, Hermione, bitte hör nicht auf", murmelt er.

Tonks übernimmt meine alte Position, und so haben wir beide ihn völlig unter Kontrolle. Es fühle mich gleichzeitig machtvoll und berauscht, weil Severus seine Kontrolle aufgegeben hat.

Remus' Finger gleiten wieder in mich hinein, erst einer, dann ein zweiter. Mit kräftigem, langsamen Druck findet sein Daumen meine Klitoris und streicht darüber. Merlin! Ich stöhne um Severus' Erregung, will mehr, genau wie Tonks neben mir.

Ein weiterer Finger drückt auf meine hintere Öffnung und dringt langsam in mich ein. Ich stöhne. Tonks erstarrt.

"Remus...", sagt sie heiser, "Ich hab noch nie..."

Severus versteift sich plötzlich in meinem Mund und sein salziger Geschmack füllt meinen Mund. Als ich den letzten Tropfen aufgeleckt habe, lässt Remus mich los.

"Noch nie?" Er scheint gleichzeitig verwirrt und erregt von der Vorstellung.

Severus hebt mich vom Boden auf seinen Schoß. "Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was Nymphadora gemacht oder nicht gemacht hat. Beim nächsten Mal, Hermione, will ich dich."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review an Fervesco: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Ihr kennt ja das Spiel...


	5. MISSION: Falsche Flagge

23.08.2008, 23:41 Uhr

Und wieder hat es viel zu lange gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel, es tut mir leid... Im Juni hat mir eine schmerzhafte Trennung den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, und auch sonst ändert sich gerade einiges in meinem Leben. Habt Nachsicht : )

Jetzt habe ich noch zwei gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch:

Die erste gute: Sirius ist wieder da! wheee Und es geht heiß her ; )

Die schlechte: Nach diesem Kapitel kommen nur noch zwei. Die Story ist dann endgültig zuende

Die zweite gute: Ich habe eine neue Story zum Übersetzen ins Auge gefasst, wieder mit Hermione und den drei heißen Männern : ) Ich hab die Autorin um Erlaubnis gefragt aber noch keine Antwort bekommen (okay, ich hab auch erst heute gefragt).

Ach ja: Kennt jemand von euch Billy Gilman? Das ist ein junger amerikanischer (Country-)Sänger, den hab ich letztens entdeckt und finde ihn super. Die Musik läuft bei mir rauf und runter. Seine Texte sind echt gut, nicht so ein Pop-Blabla, die meisten sind ziemlich tiefgründig und poetisch. Würde mich mal interessieren, ob den jemand kennt, ich höre irgendwie voll viel Musik von Leuten, die keine Sau kennt : )

_Disclaimer: _Wie üblich: Charaktere von JKR, Handlung von Fervesco, Übersetzung von mir.

* * *

MISSION: Falsche Flagge

Tonks lungert auf dem Boden zu Remus' Füßen, streichelt ihre eine Brust und grinst dämlich; sie erinnert mich an eine Katze, die gerade Sahne geschleckt hat. Ich glaube, sie hat vielleicht zu viele Bauern leergetrunken. Kann mich aber nicht beklagen: Severus' Finger streicheln langsam die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel, er atmet flach in mein Ohr und ich fühle das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs am Rücken.

Ruhig sehe ich zu Lupin hinüber, der mit einem tief nachdenklichen Blick zurückstarrt. Er sieht auf Tonks herunter, verzieht die Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln und sagt, "Du bist dran, Hermione."

Ich bin dran...

Oh! Ich bin dran! Wir spielen Schach! War gerade ein bisschen abgelenkt, aber wer kann es mir verdenken!

Ich will mich nach vorne lehnen, doch Severus' Arm schlingt sich um meinen Körper und zieht mich wieder in seine Wärme. Seine Hand drückt mir meinen Zauberstab zwischen die Finger und schließt sie darum. Seine Schenkel sind warm unter meinen, und wenn ich ehrlich bin muss ich ihm zustimmen: Ich sollte diesen herrlichen Ort jetzt nicht verlassen.

"Schlag nicht ihre Königin", murmelt Severus in mein Ohr.

Ich soll ihre Königin nicht schlagen? Sie liegt da, vollkommen schutzlos, und wedelt ihr blasses, rotbeschuhtes Bein provokativ in meine Richtung. Was zum Teufel will er erreichen?

"Für die Königin – kriegst du Sex vom gegnerischen Team..." Seine Worte bleiben in der Luft hängen, als sollte ich daraus irgendwas schlussfolgern.

Oh. Hä?

Egal. Ich schlage statt dessen einen Bauern. Ich will Severus nicht verärgern, solange sein wunderbarer Körper und meinen geschlungen ist. "Boxershorts aus, Remus."

Remus versucht, Tonks' Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber sie hat die Augen halb geschlossen und sieht nicht so aus, als hätte sie Lust, sich zu bewegen. Achselzuckend zieht Remus seine Boxershorts aus und legt sie auf den Boden. Endlich bemerkt Tonks es und lächelt ihn schläfrig an, doch das war's. Sie macht's wohl nicht mehr lange.

"Ich glaube, Sie sind dran, Nymphadora", sagt Severus an meinem Hals und kitzelt mit den Lippen meine Haut. Ich fühle ihn lächeln, wahrscheinlich hofft er auf einen Aufstand von ihr, weil er ihren Vornamen benutzt hat. Aber er bekommt nicht viel.

Tonks blickt verschlafen auf, schenkt Severus einen finsteren Blick und macht langsam ihren Zug: noch ein Bauer. "Hemd, Snape."

Pech für Tonks, ich habe auf jeden Fall noch Lust auf ein paar Runden!

Severus seufzt und ich lehne mich vor, damit er es ausziehen kann, doch er zieht mich sofort wieder zurück und lässt es statt dessen mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden. Er dreht ihn zwischen den Fingern, während er sich unseren nächsten Zug überlegt, dann schiebt er die Königin vor und schlägt einen Bauern. Er sieht zu dem völlig nackten Remus, dann wandert sein Blick zu Tonks, die nur mit ihrem Rock bekleidet auf dem Boden liegt. "Ziehen Sie ihn aus, Nymphadora."

Diesmal bekommt er keine Reaktion auf ihren Vornamen. Mühsam zerrt Tonks ihren Rock über ihre Beine, knüllt ihn höchst unprovokativ zusammen und stopft ihn sich als Kissen unter den Kopf.

"Zeit fürs Bett, würde ich sagen", sagt Remus und streichelt ihr stacheliges pinkes Haar.

Grunzend stimmt Tonks zu.

"Wie typisch, dass ihr beiden es nicht hinkriegt." Severus scheint mit diesem Arrangement mehr als zufrieden zu sein.

Mit einem hinterhältigen Schimmer in den Augen macht Remus seinen Zug. Unser Springer ist Geschichte, er schreit wie eine Banshee als er vom Brett geprügelt wird.

"Ich bin gleich zurück, um diesen Zug zu beenden", grinst Remus, beugt sich dann herunter um die inzwischen schlafende Tonks auf den Arm zu nehmen und trägt sie dann in eins der Zimmer.

"Weißt du", flüstert Severus in mein Ohr, während seine Finger auf meinem Oberschenkel gefährlich hoch wandern, "wir könnten einfach gehen. Ich könnte dich zurück nach –"

Aber wo genau Severus mich hinbringen wollte, werde ich nie erfahren, denn genau in diesem Moment fliegt die Haustür auf.

"Verdammte Metzger! Ich habe Glück, dass ich es in einem Stück da raus geschafft habe!" Sirius, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, lässt seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und bleibt dann an Severus und mir hängen. "Schöner Rock, 'Mione."

Ich werde rot, als mir klar wird, wie es für ihn aussehen muss, wenn er hereinkommt und uns beide fast nackt hier sitzen sieht. Naja, eigentlich komplett nackt, wenn man besagten Rock nicht mitzählt, der mir lose um die Taille hängt.

Sirius lacht. "Ich brauche wohl nicht zu fragen, was ihr beide macht, aber wo zum Teufel sind die anderen alle?"

"Es gibt keine 'anderen alle'", antwortet Remus von der Tür her. "Es hat irgendwie nicht geklappt. Tonks –"

Severus unterbricht Remus' kleine Rede. "Tonks hat mit uns Hexenschach gespielt, aber ganz offensichtlich verträgt sie keinen Alkohol. Deshalb wollten Hermione und ich gerade gehen." Ich werfe einen Blick über meine Schulter und sehe ihn sehnsüchtig seine Klamotten am anderen Ende des Sofas beäugen. Er will seinen Zauberstab erheben. Moment mal... 'Hermione und ich wollten gerade gehen'? Aber ich habe gerade ein neues Spielzeug gefunden!

"Merlin, Snape, du bist so ein Langweiler! Sei nicht so verdammt voreilig – ich spiele für Tonks weiter." Sirius springt zum Spielbrett wie ein begeisterter Welpe. Anscheinend hat er nach einer ganzen Zeit im Hundeasyl etwas zu kompensieren.

Ich sehe zu Remus hinüber. Er ist hoffentlich meine Rettung – Ich will nicht gehen, noch nicht!

"Das ist mir völlig egal", sagt er achselzuckend, "aber ich beende meinen letzten Zug, bevor hier irgendwer irgendwohin geht." Er überrascht mich. Das ist nicht der Remus, den ich noch vor ein paar Monaten kannte; der Remus hätte bestimmt keine Forderungen gestellt. Vielleicht ist bald Vollmond, vielleicht hat er sich auch einfach ein bisschen entspannt. Eigentlich ist es egal, der Gedanke an Remus' Mund auf mir... Gott.

"Severus?" frage ich und hoffe, dass er seine Meinung ändert, dass er bleibt. Denn, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, wäre es ohne ihn nicht das selbe. Ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich dann bleiben würde. Irgendwann muss ich mich mal hinsetzen und gründlich darüber nachdenken, darüber, was das bedeutet, aber im Moment liegt mir viel mehr daran, die Vergnügungen des Abends fortzusetzen.

"Professor Snape", korrigiert er mich gelangweilt. "Wie Sie wollen, Miss Granger." Er mag lässig tun, aber er scheint nicht so glücklich zu sein, zumindest schließe ich das daraus, dass er sich auf einmal gerade hinsetzt, mit versteiftem Rücken, und seine Hände von meinen Schenkeln nimmt und sie neben sich auf das Sofa legt.

"Wirklich?" frage ich, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sein übliches 'aber' loszuwerden, oder, Merlin bewahre, mir sogar zu sagen, was er wirklich meint.

"Stellen Sie mich nicht in Frage." Tja, das war aufschlussreich. Allerdings macht mich ein missgelaunter Snape irgendwie an, die Herausforderung, ihn zu befriedigen – oder mich zu befriedigen?

Ich drehe mich um und sehe ihn an, versuche in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Es ist schwer zu sagen; nach so vielen Jahren als Spion zeigt sich keine einziges Gefühlsregung mehr. Meine Augen wandern zu seinen Lippen und ich merke, dass ich unbewusst meine eigenen lecke. Dadurch scheint er seine Stimme wiederzufinden:

"Ich... gebe dir gerne nach, Hermione, solange du mir auch gerne nachgibst – später." Das Flackern in seinen Augen erregt und verängstigt mich zugleich.

Ich wage kaum darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten könnte, aber so wie er das gesagt hat, denke ich nicht, dass ich etwas zu befürchten habe. Denken kann gefährlich sein. "Abgemacht."

Bevor ich mich überhaupt wieder umdrehen kann, liegen Remus' Hände auf meinen Knien und drücken sie weiter auseinander; Severus' Knie, die sich zwischen meinen befinden, helfen Remus, spreizen meine Beine weiter und entblößen mich ihm. Etwas überrascht, dass Severus mich auf einmal so bereitwillig teilt, sehe ich Remus an, gerade als er kurz über meine Klitoris leckt. Ich zucke bei dem angenehmen Schock auf meiner Haut zusammen. Ein leise zischender Atem entfährt meiner Lunge. Oh ja, das war die richtige Entscheidung.

Severus' Hände schieben sich wieder über meine Schenkel, erreichen meine Falten, streichen verführerisch durch sie hindurch und teilen sie, um mich Remus noch mehr zu öffnen. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich stünde in Flammen, als ich mich gegen Severus' warme Brust lehne, sein Schweiß an meinem. Und er riecht herrlich, sein Duft hüllt mich ein – herber männlicher Schweiß und Sex. Remus' Finger streicheln weiter die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel und mein Körper ist sich jeder ihrer Bewegungen nur zu bewusst.

Ich zwinge mich, zu Sirius hinüberzusehen, der ein spitzbübisches Zwinkern in den Augen hat.

"Weißt du", schaffe ich zu sagen und fühle mich frech, "Tonks war komplett nackt."

Sirius grinst zurück. "Du hast Recht, 'Mione, das ist nur fair –"

Und als Remus' Zunge über meine Klitoris fährt, habe ich die mehr als angenehme Aussicht auf Sirius, der sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zieht. Ich schwöre, Sirius' Brust in ein verdammtes Wunder. Er ist nicht so groß wie Severus, aber ist auf jeden Fall muskulöser gebaut. Er sieht aus wie diese Zauberer in der Playwitch, straff und gebräunt; anscheinend hat er in letzter Zeit ein bisschen Sonne abbekommen, so braun wie er geworden ist. Es ist ein Verbrechen, dass dieser Körper so lange in Azkaban eingesperrt war. Irgendjemand im Ministerium kann sich auf was gefasst machen.

Ich erschauere unwillkürlich, winde mich und biege den Rücken durch. Oh Gott, ich habe wieder drei Männer zu meiner Verfügung. Das ist einfach –

Dafür gibt es keine Worte. Das Nächstbeste, was ich mir im Moment vorstellen kann, ist der Himmel.

Severus' Daumen streicheln die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel, seine Finger drücken sich noch immer in meine Falten und öffnen mich für Remus und die kühle Luft.

Ich höre Remus tief einatmen, fühle den Luftzug über meiner erhitzten Haut. Gott, ich will, dass er mich wieder berührt. Ich sitze hier, mit Severus' köstlicher Erregung in meinem Rücken, Sirius, der mich ansieht als wäre ich seine erste Mahlzeit seit Wochen, und Remus... oh Gott! Seine Zunge hat gerade wieder diese magische Bewegung gemacht, hat leicht über meine Klitoris geschnippt... Jetzt umkreist er meinen Eingang, seine großen haselnussbraunen Augen sehen mich erwartungsvoll an...

"Bitte", wimmere ich.

Aber er beschleunigt sein Tempo nicht, er macht mit langsamen, langen Stößen weiter, herrlich aber nicht genug.

"Severus?" flehe ich stöhnend.

Severus lacht leise, sein Lachen vibriert durch meinen Rücken und seine tiefe Stimme erfüllt mich mit Verlangen. Ich fühle seine Hüften sich sanft an mir reiben, sein Glied gleitet über meinen Hintern.

"Bitte?" sage ich noch einmal. Ich brauche mehr. Dieses sanfte Reizen ist einfach nicht genug. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich genieße es, aber mein Körper schreit nach mehr.

"Bitte was?" fragt Severus heiser an meinem Ohr und seine Lippen streichen über die nackte Haut meiner Schulter.

"Bitte... bitte fick mich."

"Bitte fick mich was?" bohrt Severus nach; seine Nase haucht auf die sensible Stelle direkt unter meinem Ohr.

"Bitte ficken Sie mich, Sir."

"Ah, viel besser. Das hat eine Weile gedauert, Miss Granger. Ich dachte, Sie wären intelligenter", zischt er. Ich sollte beleidigt sein, ich meine, niemand – naja niemand außer ihm – hat mich je dumm genannt. Aber als sich seine Hände um meine Hüfte legen und mich leicht anheben, kann ich mich nicht mehr auf die Bezweiflung meiner Intelligenz konzentrieren. Remus' Hände sind aufwärts geglitten, um Severus' Platz an meinem Zentrum einzunehmen, wo er meine Falten straff auseinander zieht, um meine Klitoris freizulegen.

Severus' Erregung gleitet zwischen meine Pobacken, stupst gegen mein Loch und hält einen Moment inne, wie um zu entscheiden, was er tun soll. Ich bebe als sich sein heißes Fleisch gegen mich drückt, denn ich fühle durch die feuchte Spitze seines Gliedes seinen Herzschlag, der sich in den Nerven um meinen Anus herum fortsetzt. Dann, als ich mich darauf gefasst mache, dass er zustößt, hebt er mich noch einmal an; seine Erektion rutscht tiefer und taucht statt dessen in meine Vagina. Er füllt mich schnell und hart, greift meine Hüften um mich fester auf sich zu ziehen.

Oh, Merlin.

Oh.

Oh, liebster Merlin.

Ich fühle mich wieder so ausgefüllt, jedes Nervenende vibriert von seinem plötzlichen Eindringen. Und ich bin schon wieder so kurz davor, nur davon. Jeder Muskel steht kurz vor der Kontraktion, aber es ist noch nicht ganz so weit. Es braucht nicht mehr viel, gar nicht viel...

Aber Severus hat sich nicht weiter bewegt, er sitzt einfach da, sein Glied in mir vergraben, ganz still.

Und Remus hat angehalten, meine Klitoris in seinen Mund gesaugt, ein leichter Druck auf meiner Haut, aber auch er ist erstarrt.

"Denken Sie noch nicht einmal dran, Miss Granger", informiert Severus mich.

Aber ich kann an nichts anderes denken. Also wenn sie nichts machen...

"Nein!" bellt Severus und hält meine Handgelenke fest, als ich mich selbst befriedigen will.

"Bitte!" flehe ich ihn an, aber er weigert sich, irgend etwas zu tun.

"Anscheinend haben Sie immer noch kein bisschen über Geduld gelernt", schimpft Severus und schlingt seine Arme um mich, wobei er meine Arme über meiner Brust kreuzt und meine Hände an meine Seiten presst.

Verdammt, der Druck auf meine Brüste ist fast genug, aber wieder nicht ganz. Ich versuche, die Muskeln um Severus' Glied rhythmisch anzuspannen, und obwohl es ihm ein herrliches Keuchen entlockt, hilft es mir nicht. Ich will meine Hüften bewegen, gerade so viel, dass ich fühlen kann, wie er sich in mir bewegt, doch Remus packt mich um die Taille und hält mich fest.

"Merlin, 'Mione." Bei diesem tiefen Seufzer blicke ich auf und sehe, dass Sirius mich mit halb geschlossenen Augen über Remus' Schulter hinweg beobachtet.

"Bitte?" wimmere ich.

Er sieht Severus hinter mir an und grinst dann hinterhältig. "Mit Vergnügen."

"Wag es nicht, Black. Wag es nicht sie zu berühren!" Severus' Stimme ist scharf, scharf genug dass ich mich umgedreht hätte und weggelaufen wäre. Sogar Sirius scheint zu zögern.

Dann lächelt er wieder. "Wie du willst, Snape."

Und während ich ihn ansehe, streicht er mit einer Hand über Remus' Rücken, entlang seiner Wirbelsäule.

Remus erschauert, sein Mund bewegt sich um eine Winzigkeit und verändert den Druck auf meiner Klitoris ein klein wenig. Ich fühle meinen Körper sofort reagieren, sofort hänge ich wieder an der Schwelle zum Delirium.

"Jaaa", hauche ich und lasse meinen Kopf auf Severus' Schulter fallen. Sirius' Hand verschwindet aus meinem Blick, ich habe keine Ahnung wo er Remus berührt. Okay, ich weiß die grobe Gegend, und Remus scheint es zu gefallen.

"Leck sie, Remus", sagt Sirius und die Muskeln in seinem Arm straffen sich, als er sich bewegt. "Gib Hermione was sie verlangt, was sie verdient, und du bekommst das Gleiche."

Remus wimmert. Seine Augen weiten sich, als er mich ansieht, dann wandern seine Augen zu Severus.

"Wag es nicht."

Aber Remus gehorcht nicht, er scheint es nicht zu können. Etwas zögerlich, als trüge er einen innerlichen Kampf aus zwischen seiner eigenen Befriedigung, meiner, und seiner Gehorsamkeit, bewegt sich seine Zunge wieder. Er verschiebt eine Hand, die eine hält meine Falten noch immer auseinander, doch die andere gleitet nach unten. Ich höre Severus grollen und fühle Remus Hand leicht meine Schenkel streifen, als er den Ansatz von Snapes Erektion reibt.

Und Severus bewegt sich wieder, seine Hände lassen meine Handgelenke los, greifen meine Hüften, heben mich hoch und bewegen mich über ihm. Oh Gott, ja!

"Dafür töte ich dich, Black", stöhnt Severus, aber er klingt nicht wirklich böse. Im Gegenteil, er klingt, als hätte er eine Menge Spaß.

Und ich bin schon weiter. Meine Zehen fangen an sich zu krümmen, mein Inneres krampft sich um Severus zusammen, meine Hüften zucken, ich presse mich fester an Remus' Mund.

Und weg bin ich, ich bebe um Severus, Remus erhöht sein Tempo noch einmal, er saugt meine Klitoris wieder zwischen seine Lippen und bewegt seine Zunge über mir.

Severus flüstert meinen Namen an meinem Hals und küsst meine Haut; seine Stimme scheint von weit her zu kommen, doch mein Körper ist sich der Berührung sehr bewusst.

Als ich wieder runterkomme, hat Remus ein gemächlicheres Tempo eingelegt, beruhigt sanft meine Haut mit langsamen Bewegungen. Severus macht es ebenso, er hebt meine Hüften und lässt mich langsam wieder zurückgleiten. Jetzt kann ich das genießen. Jetzt wo mein Körper befriedigt ist, bin ich mehr als bereit, mich zurückzulehnen und das langsame Tempo genießen, Severus die Führung zu überlassen und zu fühlen, wie sein Körper sich gegen meinen bewegt, wie meine Muskeln sich immer noch ab und zu um ihn zusammenziehen...

"Hermione?"

Remus' Mund hat mich verlassen und stört mich in meinem genüsslichen Frieden.

"Ja?"

"Du bist dran."

* * *

Review an Fervesco: fervesco (at) hotmail (punkt) com

Review an mich: Also wer jetzt noch nicht weiß wie's geht... ; )

* * *


	6. MISSION: Nugget

Ein frohes Neues Jahr euch allen!! Ja tut mir leid, dass ihr schon wieder so lange warten musstet... Das war ein langes, hartes Jahr für mich und gesundheitlich geht es mir im Moment auch nicht gut. Aber jetzt sehe ich langsam das Licht am Ende des Tunnels : )

_Disclaimer: _Ihr wisst schon. Verklagt mich nicht.

* * *

Mission: Nugget

Ich sehe auf das Spielbrett und versuche, es zu verstehen. Ich meine, ich bin die klügste Hexe in meiner Altersgruppe, oder nicht? Na gut, im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, dass mich die meisten meiner Gehirnzellen verlassen und zu Neville Longbottoms klarerem Verstand übergelaufen sind. OK, auf dem Brett sind ein paar Spielsteine, manche weiß, manche schwarz, und zwei Königinnen, die sich finster ansehen und dann gewagte Posen in meine Richtung machen.

Aber Severus ist immer noch in mir und bewegt sich sanft. Wie soll ich mich konzentrieren, wenn jedesmal, wenn ich gerade anfange zu verstehen, was ich da angucke, er wieder langsam zustößt und ich wieder zurück bin an dem herrlichen Ort, wo mein Gehirn mal abgeschaltet ist und wo es nichts gibt außer ihm.

Okay, ich konzentriere mich. Ich fühle ihn nicht, nein, überhaupt nicht.

Ja, sag dir das nur immer wieder, Herms.

Wenn das hier Zaubererschach wäre, wäre es ein sehr trauriger Anblick. Beide Königinnen stehen frei und es sind nur noch eine Handvoll Figuren auf dem Spielbrett...

Aber es ist nicht Zaubererschach, und zur Abwechslung muss ich mir über Gewinnen und Verlieren keine Gedanken machen. Ich werde sowieso gewinnen!

Ich gewinne jetzt schon.

"Los, Hermione, ich werde gerade warm!" sagt Sirius enthusiastisch. Seine übertrieben eifrige Art hat irgendwie was. Ich meine, obwohl ich gerade noch gesagt habe, wie glücklich ich hier bin, merke ich plötzlich, dass ich mich schon nach dem nächsten Abenteuer umsehe.

"Vielleicht ist Miss Granger ganz zufrieden, wo sie ist, Black. Vielleicht hat sie nicht das Bedürfnis, von einem dahergelaufenen Köter gebumst zu werden, der sich im Zwinger schon mit wer-weiß-was gepaart hat." Severus' Atem kitzelt mein Ohr und weht beim Sprechen ein paar Haarsträhnen hoch. So verlockend es auch ist, hier zu bleiben, es ist gar nicht so einfach. Ich meine, es sind noch zwei andere Männer im Raum, herrlich nackt, die mich beäugen als wäre ich ihr letztes Abendmahl.

"So tief musste ich nicht sinken", sagt Sirius mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, aber einem dunklen Schimmer in den Augen. "Schade, dass das nicht für dich gilt. Ich habe ein paar von den Frauen gesehen, die Voldemort anzubieten hatte."

"Das--", zischt Severus, greift nach seinem Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf Sirius. "Das reicht!"

Sirius steht einen Moment wie erstarrt da. Dann sehe ich mit Entsetzen, wie er sich auf seinen eigenen am Boden liegenden Zauberstab wirft.

"Padfoot, nein." Remus' Stimme ist ruhig und er packt Sirius am Handgelenk, bevor seine Finger den Zauberstab erreichen. Ich sehe, wie sich die Muskeln in Remus' Arm anspannen, als er ihn mit Gewalt festhalten muss, und wie sie sich entspannen, als Sirius nachgibt.

Da ich ihn nicht weiter aufregen will, greife ich sanft nach hinten und halte Severus' Zauberstabhand fest. Sie bleibt starr und zittert, während er weiter auf Sirius zielt.

"Severus, bitte", sage ich leise. Schließlich gibt er nach und lässt mich seinen Arm zurück aufs Sofa legen.

"Du, Black, kannst froh sein, dass Hermione hier ist", erklärt Severus ihm.

Sirius will etwas erwidern, er öffnet den Mund und Wut blitzt in seinen Augen auf.

Ich tue das Einzige, das mir einfällt.

Ich mache meinen nächsten Zug.

Ihre Königin muss sich verabschieden.

Das tut sie nicht friedlich, sie schreit unserer Königin ein paar nicht so höfliche Ausdrücke zu, wegen der Molly Weasley einen Herzanfall bekommen hätte, wenn sie hier wäre (und Merlin sei Dank ist sie das nicht, denn ich vermute, dass es ihre geringste Sorge wäre, dass die andere Königin unsere eine Hure nennt), sie prügeln sich auf dem Spielbrett, doch letztendlich zwingt unsere Königin sie mit dem spitzen Absatz ihres Schuhs zum Aufgeben.

Sirius und Severus scheinen ihren Streit vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Sirius beobachtet mich mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, während er auf meine Entscheidung wartet.

Severus aber scheint nicht so erfreut zu sein.

Verdammt, ich hatte vergessen, dass er mir gesagt hat, ich soll das nicht tun, ich soll ihre Königin nicht schlagen.

So viel zum Thema die Situation entschärfen!

"Wenn Sie denken, ich überlasse Sie diesem... diesem... ihm, haben Sie sich gründlich geirrt, Miss Granger." Seine Worte sind gepresst, mühsam zurückgehalten. Und ich bin wieder Miss Granger.

"Ich bin sicher, Remus..." beginne ich, aber als ich ihn ansehe, schüttelt Remus leicht den Kopf und nickt zu Sirius hinüber. "Ich glaube, ein Waffenstillstand ist angebracht", meint er.

Severus knurrt und hebt mich von seinem Schoß, wobei sein steifes Glied aus mir herausgleitet. Verdammt. Verdammt nochmal!

Nein, warte. Er geht nicht weg. Im Gegenteil. Er bewegt seine Hüften, bis seine Erektion gegen die sensiblen Nervenenden an meinem Hintereingang drückt. Oh Gott, er schiebt sich vorwärts, mein Körper protestiert und genießt doch jede Sekunde.

Langsam senkt er mich herunter und lässt mich beim Eindringen erschauern. "Mach diesen Fehler nicht nochmal!" zischt er in mein Ohr, aber es scheint, als habe er mir verziehen. Schließlich kommt er tief und eng in mir vergraben zum Stillstand.

"Mach hin, Black. Und mach es gut. Ich bezweifle, dass ich jemals wieder so nett sein werde."

Sirius grinst, kommt her und lässt sich vor mir auf die Knie nieder, so dass sein Gesicht direkt vor meinem ist.

"Keine Sorge, Snape. Hermione wird jeden Moment genießen", sagt Sirius, während er mit einem Finger über meine Lippen streicht. Er hält dort einen Moment an und sieht mich nachdenklich an. Naja, so nachdenklich, wie Sirius eben sein kann. Dann lehnt er sich vor, bedeckt meinen Mund mit seinem und küsst mich.

Severus hält still, doch seine Hände fahren über meine Seiten, meine Rippen, dann umfassen sie meine Brüste und heben sie an. Die empfindlichen Spitzen meiner Brustwarzen sehnen sich nach seiner Berührung. Er scheint zu wissen, was ich will; ein beweglicher Daumen legt sich über jede meiner Warzen, reibt sie und kneift sie gerade hart genug, dass ich mich wollüstig winde.

Ich stöhne in Sirius' Kuss. ich kann nicht anders. Und als sich mein Mund öffnet, drängt er seine Zunge hinein und kämpft mit meiner, seine Hände in meinen Haaren, um mich näher heranzuziehen. Für mich gibt es nichts mehr als das Gefühl von Snape in mir, seine Hände auf meinen Brüsten und Sirius, der mich küsst, als hätte er das seit Monaten nicht mehr getan. Gott!

"Gleich, 'Mione", flüstert er an meinen Lippen, dann fühle ich sein Glied durch meine Falten gleiten, über meine feuchte Haut, meine Klitoris, bis zu meinem Eingang, den er umkreist, sich dann aber wieder zurückzieht.

"Hör auf zu nerven, Black, und mach endlich", befiehlt Snape.

"Wie du willst, Snape." Und er tut es. Mit einem Stoß steckt er in mir. Ich schreie auf, überrascht von seinem plötzlichen Eindringen und von dem Gefühl, ganz ausgefüllt zu sein, und so eng. Aber auch vor Erregung; es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl, von zwei Männern gevögelt zu werden. Ich fühle sie auf beiden Seiten der dünnen Wand, die sie trennt; beide zucken in mir.

Sirius ist klug genug, Snape wenigstens das Tempo bestimmen zu lassen - langsam und träge - Sirius' Bewegungen knapp hinter Snapes. Bei jedem Stoß fühle ich die herrliche Ausbeulung, wo die Spitzen ihrer Erektionen aneinander reiben, mich jedes Mal nur ein kleines bisschen weiten, aber das reicht schon. Mehr geht nicht, und ich genieße jeden Moment, genau wie Sirius gesagt hat.

Severus' Finger haben meine Brüste verlassen und halten mich jetzt um die Hüfte gepackt, um mich etwas hochzuhalten. Ich vermisse sie, sie haben so gut dahin gepasst.

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe Remus, der nicht mich, sondern Sirius mit einem zögernden Ausdruck ansieht. ich lehne mich bequem an Snapes Brust und beobachte ihn eine Weile.

"Tu es", sage ich zu ihm, und er sieht mich errötend an. "Er wird es mögen."

Und ich weiß, dass das stimmt. Ich meine, Sirius scheint nicht wirklich in mich als Person verliebt zu sein, es ist eher so, dass er diese kleinen Herausforderungen liebt. Und hey, wer kann es ihm verdenken? Aber ich habe gesehen, wie er Remus anschaut. Das ist ein anderer Blick.

Sirius grinst mich an. Jep, sieht aus, als hätte ich recht. Aber anstatt sich um Remus zu kümmern, nimmt er seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf das Spielbrett. Ihr eigener Springer ist dahin. Und ich kann euch sagen, ihr König ist darüber nicht glücklich! Er schüttelt eine Faust nach Sirius, schaut finster und bekommt einen nicht gerade königlichen Wutanfall. Sirius scheint das aber nicht zu stören. Er streckt eine Hand nach hinten, hält sich mit der anderen am Sofa fest, und ich kann gerade noch sehen, wie er blind Remus' Bein entlangstreicht, bin er sein Ziel gefunden hat. Seine Finger schließen sich um Remus' Glied, gleiten von unten zur Spitze, streichen über die Eichel und verteilen den salzigen Tropfen darauf, so dass sie glänzt.

"Moony, komm her." Sirius' Stimme ist tief, seine Bewegungen in mir sind langsam geworden. Und gerade, als ich protestieren will, sitze plötzlich ich wie gebannt da und sehe ihnen fasziniert zu. Remus hat Sirius' Wunsch befolgt und ist an seine Seite gerutscht. Und ich habe jetzt einen perfekten Blick darauf, wie Sirius ihn in den Mund nimmt, mit der Zunge über ihn fährt, ihn schmeckt.

"Können wir gehen?" fragt Severus angeekelt in mein Ohr.

"Schhh!" zische ich, lege meine Arme nach hinten um seinen Hals und sehe weiter zu. Ich streiche mit den Fingern durch sein feuchtes Haar und spiele im Nacken mit den Strähnen. Ich fühle ihn scharf einatmen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das so eine süße Reaktion zur Folge hat?

Langsam nimmt Sirius Remus ganz in den Mund, bis er in ihm verschwunden ist. Remus keucht und streckt seine Hände aus, eine legt er auf Sirius' zotteligen Kopf, die andere auf meinen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Ich sehe Sirius' Adamsapfel an seiner entblößten Kehle entlanggleiten, als er schluckt. Remus stöhnt leise und schließt die Augen.

"Sirius", zischt er, "bitte... bitte hör auf. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Sirius macht ein belustigtes Geräusch um ihn herum, lässt ihn aber langsam herausgleiten, bis er nur noch Remus' Spitze zwischen den Lippen hat.

"Sirius... kann ich... ähm...ich meine...möchtest du..." Remus ist wieder rot geworden und er sieht schnell weg.

"Bitte", antwortet Sirius und lässt ihn ganz los.

Lupin sieht ihn erstaunt an.

"Ist das nicht allerliebst", sagt Snape sarkastisch. "Könntet ihr euch einfach weiter gegenseitig vögeln? Ich hatte genug Brechreiz verursachende Erbärmlichkeit für einen Tag!"

"Severus!" sage ich schockiert.

"Professor Snape." Er ist sauer. Ich muss das nachher unbedingt wieder gutmachen. Ich werde...

Ich weiß nicht was. Er hat plötzlich meine Hüften gepackt und stößt heftig in mich hinein. Gott, das ist phantastisch. Seine Finger graben sich in meine Haut und sein Glied fühlt sich so herrlich an, wie es bei jeder Bewegung den engen Ring aus Nervenenden dehnt, der ihn umgibt. So verdammt gut... so...

"Oh, ja!" Sirius hat gerade seinen Kopf zurückgeworfen, seine Hüften zucken vorwärts und seine Erektion spaltet mich fast. Sein Tempo beschleunigt sich; er ist unerbittlich, und ich kann gerade noch Remus' lustverzerrtes Gesicht hinter ihm sehen.

Ich bin so kurz davor, aber ich halte mich zurück, ich will das hier noch so lange wie möglich genießen...

Sirius keucht und seine Augen fallen zu. Er verliert die Kontrolle, ich sehe es ihm an. Nicht mehr lange...

"Noch nicht, Black." Snapes Stimme ist scharf und schneidend. "Nicht bevor Miss Granger gekommen ist."

Oh lieber Gott. Warum hat er das gesagt? Bei seinen Worten fühle ich, wie ich den Kampf verliere, aber er ist vorbei, als Remus um Sirius herumgreift und meine Klitoris reibt. Severus' Hände greifen meine Hüfte fester, er zwingt sich zur Kontrolle, als ich mich um ihn rhythmisch zusammenziehe. Ich bemühe mich, meine Augen offen zu halten, und beobachte sie mit vernebelter Sicht. Sirius stöhnt und zittert, als er sich mir anschließt.

Remus ist kurz dahinter. Seine Hände sind jetzt nicht mehr bei mir sondern gleiten über Sirius' Körper, über seine muskulöse Brust und seine Rippen.

Und mit einem wilden Schrei zucken seine Hüften ein paar Mal gegen Sirius, dann fällt er erschöpft gegen seinen Rücken.

Severus bewegt sich noch immer, jetzt aber wieder langsam.

Als ich meinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle habe, sehe ich ihn über die Schulter an und frage mich, ob ich was verpasst habe. "Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig, Miss Granger", sagt er und bestätigt damit meinen Gedanken. Und ich frage mich, warum er sich zurückgehalten hat. "Aber das", fährt er fort, schnippt seinen Zauberstab Richtung Spielbrett, woraufhin der gegnerische König buchstäblich besiegt am Boden liegt, "ist das Ende dieses verdammten Spiels."

"Okay, was sollen wir tun?" fragt Sirius und klingt ein bisschen besorgt.

"Macht was ihr wollt", antwortet Severus und sieht ihn finster an. "Miss Granger und ich haben etwas anderes zu tun."

Das klingt interessant...

* * *

Reviews: Ihr wisst schon.


	7. MISSION: Erfolgreich

Überraschung! Hier ist das letzte Kapitel der MISSION-Reihe. Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!

Danach übersetze ich "Hermione's Final Year" von Wickedswanz. Mit von der Partie ist natürlich Hermione und wieder unsere drei Lieblinge Sirius, Snape und Lupin! Setzt am besten einen Alert, dann bekommt ihr eine Nachricht, wenn das erste Kapitel online ist.

_Disclaimer: _Blah. JKRs und Fervescos. Blah.

Viel Spaß : )

* * *

Mission: Erfolgreich

Er hat sich so schnell bewegt, dass ich einen Moment völlig desorientiert bin. Gerade noch saß ich auf seinem Schoß in Remus' Wohnung, und plötzlich bin ich komplett angezogen, mit sauberer Unterhose und allem, anscheinend in einem Wohnzimmer. Es ist dunkel, schäbig und voller Bücher. Ich vermute, es ist sein Haus. Oh, super, Herms, fünfzig Punkte für dich. Wieder einmal ist deine Intelligenz auf das Niveau von Crabbe und Goyle gesunken.

Natürlich ist es dunkel, schließlich ist Nacht (wieder führe ich diese völlig offensichtliche Schlussfolgerung darauf zurück, dass ich gerade von zwei leckeren Männern nach allen Regeln der Kunst gevögelt wurde), doch ein paar Kerzen flackern an den spärlichen Stellen der Wand, die nicht von besagten Büchern bedeckt sind. Es ist klein und eng, aber nicht unerwartet. Es sieht sogar nicht viel anders aus als sein Büro in Hogwarts, obwohl dankbarerweise die diversen, in Gläsern herumschwimmenden Objekte fehlen.

Seine Arme liegen immer noch um mich vom Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren, schlingen sich um meine Taille und ziehen mich zurück an seine Brust. Ich fühle seine Körperwärme durch meine Kleidung. Irgendwas ist anders. Die Dynamik meine ich, das hier ist etwas anderes. Ich glaube ich weiß was es ist; seine innere Schutzmauer scheint weggefallen zu sein.

"Du wolltest doch wissen, wo ich wohne", sagt er leise in meine Haare.

Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte er das Gefühl, dass er etwas opfert, indem er mich hier her bringt. Seine Privatsphäre vielleicht?

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich meine, es ist nicht gerade das schönste Haus in dem ich je gewesen bin, und er scheint das zu wissen. Darauf kommt es aber auch nicht an. Er hat sich tatsächlich geöffnet und mich mit zu sich nach Hause genommen. "Danke sehr, Sir."

Er versteift sich kurz, dann entspannt er wieder. "Severus", sagt er an meinem Ohr, während er durch die Kleider über meine Rippen streichelt und mit den Daumen leicht die Seiten meiner Brüste berührt.

"Severus", sage ich und fühle den Namen in meinem Mund. Ich mag es. Ich mag es sogar sehr.

Er dreht mich in seinen Armen um, eine Hand liegt auf meinen Lendenwirbeln und hält mich an ihn gedrückt, die andere streicht durch meine Haare. Er sieht mich so intensiv an, dass ich anfange, mich unter seinem Blick zu winden.

Endlich hat er Erbarmen. Er beugt den Kopf und seine Lippen berühren meine. Es ist ein sanfter Kuss, fast keusch. Was zum Teufel? Wo ist der Mann von vor zehn Minuten hin? Der Mann, der mich bis zum Unerträglichen gereizt hat, mich dazu gebracht hat, mich vor Lust zu winden, bis ich dachte, ich würde platzen, wenn ich meinen Orgasmus noch länger zurückhalten müsste. Der, der darauf bestanden hat, als Professor Snape angeredet zu werden.

Er küsst mich, als hätte er mich vorher noch nicht mal berührt.

Ich sage nicht, dass es mir nicht gefällt, es hat seine schönen Seiten. Als er langsam meine Lippen öffnet und mit der Zunge über sie fährt, weiß ich, dass es definitiv schöne Seiten hat. Aber trotzdem finde ich es immer noch ziemlich seltsam.

Er schnürt meinen Umhang auf, schiebt den Samt von meinen Schultern und legt ihn auf das Sofa.

"Komm", sagt er, nimmt meine Hand und führt mich zu einer Tür. Und so geht das Seltsame weiter. Ich erwarte jeden Moment, dass er mich überrumpelt, mich mit den Handgelenken ans Bett fesselt... oder irgendwas wirklich Schlimmes. Aber nein, bisher nichts.

"Entspann dich, Hermione", flüstert er und lächelt mich tatsächlich an, als er die Schlafzimmertür schließt. Okay, er und Lupin haben ihre Identität getauscht, das muss es sein. Vielleicht mit Vielsafttrank, keine Ahnung.

Er führt mich zum Bett und legt mich auf das Bettzeug nieder. Er schlüpft neben mir auf die Matratze, stützt seinen Kopf auf eine Hand und sieht mich an. Langsam mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen. Kein Spott, keine hämischen Bemerkungen, er schaut mich einfach nur an.

Ich will ihn gerade fragen, ob ich eine Eule nach St. Mungos schicken soll, da streckt er die Hand aus und berührt meine Haare. Dann sind seine Lippen wieder über meinen, küssen mich langsam, genau wie vorher im Wohnzimmer. Weich und süß, seine Hände auf meinem Gesicht, in meinen Haaren - eine unglaublich zarte Berührung. Es gefällt mir, wirklich. Aber ich halte es nicht aus - ich weiß nicht, was er vorhat, aber ich werde es herausfinden.

Ich löse mich von ihm und starre hoch in sein Gesicht. Seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich leicht zusammen.

"Ist was?" fragt er.

"Naja", beginne ich vorsichtig. Vorsichtig? Zum Teufel mit der Vorsicht. Ich muss jetzt direkt sein. "Ja, es ist allerdings was. Wo ist Severus Snape?"

Er lacht. "Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, du willst Romantik."

Habe ich das?

"In der Gasse vor Lupins Wohnung", erinnert er mich.

Oh. Ja. Ich schätze das stimmt. Und ich habe nicht wirklich etwas dagegen, ich glaube ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mich beim Wort nimmt.

"Und glaub mir, Hermione, zart und sinnlich kann sogar besser sein als schnell und schmutzig."

Oh Gott. Okay, ich bin begeistert von der Vorstellung.

"Zeig es mir", sage ich zu ihm, meine Stimme fast nur ein Hauch.

Er küsst mich noch einmal weich auf die Lippen, dann streicht er meine Haare von meinem Hals. Zart berührt er meine Haut mit dem Mund, seine übergroße Nase stößt gegen mich und lässt mich erschauern. Oh, ja...

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Taille und streichelt die paar Zentimeter nackter Haut zwischen meinem Top und dem Rock. Ich fühle schon, dass ich feucht werde, meine Haut kribbelt unter seiner Berührung. Seine Finger streichen über meine Haut, so zart dass ich es kaum fühle, aber ich fühle dafür, wie mein Körper reagiert.

Langsam, quälend langsam, schiebt sich eine Hand unter mein Top, streichelt meinen Bauch und über meine Rippen.

Ich seufze glücklich, grabe die Finger in seine Haare und ziehe sanft daran um ihm zu signalisieren, wie sehr es mir gefällt; ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage zu sprechen.

Seine Lippen wandern über mein Schlüsselbein und hinterlassen feuchte Spuren auf meiner Haut, während seine Hände sich am Saum meines Tops zu schaffen machen. Langsam schiebt er den Stoff hoch, über meine Brüste, und hält inne, als es unter meinen Armen sitzt, um wieder langsam und leidenschaftlich meinen Mund zu küssen. Ein starker Arm hebt mich ein kleines Stück vom Bett. Ich ziehe meine Arme durch das Kleidungsstück, und als er es über meinen Kopf zieht, weht ein herrlicher warmer Hauch über meine Haut.

Sein Mund verlässt meinen wieder, um über meinen Hals zu wandern, über meine Brust, und er rutscht auf der Matratze ein Stück tiefer. Seine Finger berühren die nackte Haut knapp über den Seiten meines BHs, seine Zunge fährt über die Haut über den Cups. Er lehnt sich zur Seite und nimmt seinen Zauberstab, und mit einem kleinen Schnipser fühle ich, wie der Verschluss meines BHs sich öffnet. Seine Finger schieben sich unter den Stoff und über meine Brüste, ohne jedoch meine Brustwarzen zu berühren. Ich will mehr. Indem ich die Schultern in die Matratze drücke und ihm damit meine Brust entgegenschiebe, versuche ich ihm das klarzumachen. Er scheint zu verstehen; er schiebt den BH von meinen Schultern, küsst die Haut, über die der linke Träger gleitet, bis zu meiner Hand, wo er einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken drückt. Er bewegt sich zur anderen Seite und macht das gleiche mit meinem rechten Arm, sieht dann zu mir hoch um meine Reaktion zu sehen. Ich hebe die Finger, fahre sanft seinen Wangenknochen nach und schiebe ein paar lose Haarsträhnen hinter sein Ohr.

"Gott, Hermione", flüstert er und sieht mir weiter in die Augen. "Du glaubst nicht, wie wunderschön du aussiehst."

Ich bringe als Antwort nur ein leises Wimmern heraus. Seine Finger schieben sich durch meine, sein Mund senkt sich auf meine Brust. Erst küsst er die Haut, dann eine Brustwarze. Das reicht nicht! Oh, jaaaa.... Er zieht meine Brustwarze in seinen Mund, saugt leicht und lässt seine Zunge darum kreisen. Meine Finger klammern sich um seine und ein leises Stöhnen dringt aus meiner Kehle. Ich fühle, wie sich sein Mund an meiner Haut zu einem Lächeln verzieht.

Die andere Brust erfährt die gleiche Behandlung. Seine Finger gleiten über die erste, während sich sein Mund großzügig der zweiten widmet. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich dahintreiben auf einem herrlichen Meer des Nichts, nichts außer ihm.

Langsam gleitet er meinen Körper weiter hinab und ich fühle die harte Länge seiner Erektion an meinem Schenkel, als er sich bewegt. Weiter runter, weiter runter... Er küsst sich abwärts über meinen Bauch, zieht dabei den Bund meines Rockes herunter, bis er zwischen meinen Füßen kniet. Der Stoff gleitet über meine Haut, kitzelt mich, erregt mich weiter, bis er ihn schließlich über meine Knöchel zieht und auf den Boden wirft.

Seine Hände streichen über meine Waden und lassen mich hungrig grinsen. Er beugt sich herunter und fängt an, abwechselnd meine Schenkel zu küssen, von den Knien an aufwärts. Mein Körper zittert tatsächlich, als er einen weichen Kuss auf mein Höschen drückt, wobei sein warmer Atem durch den Stoff hindurch meine Haut trifft und eine Hitzewelle zu meinem Zentrum schickt.

"Bitte", flehe ich und kralle verzweifelt meine Finger ins Laken.

Er knurrt zur Antwort. Seine Finger streichen am Rand meines Höschens entlang, über meine Hüfte und meinen Bauch, wo sich meine Muskeln zusammenziehen. Mit seinen langen Fingern zieht er am Bündchen und zieht es langsam herunter. Die ganze Zeit ruhen seine Augen in meinen, beobachten mich, dunkel und voller Leidenschaft.

Seine Finger gleiten wieder auf die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel und zögern einen Moment, bevor sie die Haut meiner Falten berühren. Merlin, ich stehe in Flammen. Seine Berührungen sind so sanft, dass ich sie kaum spüre, aber sie sind trotzdem definitiv da. Ein Finger gleitet über meinen feuchten Schlitz, zart, ohne mich tiefer zu berühren, und endet mit einer ganz leichten Berührung meiner Klitoris. Meine Hüften zucken wie von selbst hoch.

Er sieht mich wieder an und lässt mich nicht aus den Augen, während seine Hände zu meiner Lendenbeuge wandern. Er spannt die Finger um meine Hüften und zieht mit den Daumen sanft meine Falten auseinander. Ich starre fasziniert in seine dunklen Augen, als er den Kopf senkt und erst die empfindliche Haut um meine Öffnung küsst, dann meine Klitoris. Sein Atem ist heiß, seine Lippen weich, aber nichts lässt sich mit seiner seidigen Zunge vergleichen, die um mich kreist, meine Falten nachzeichnet und dann meine Klitoris berührt. Meine Hüften zucken wieder, versuchen sich vom Bett zu heben, aber seine Finger halten mich mit festem Druck in meiner Taille fest.

"Severus", stöhne ich.

Und er drückt seinen Mund auf mich, bearbeitet meine Klitoris mit der Zunge, seine Daumen gleiten über meine Haut und tauchen ein klein wenig in mich ein. Ich bin außer mir, lautes Stöhnen dringt aus meiner Kehle, ich werfe den Kopf zurück und wölbe meine Brust.

Er macht ungerührt weiter, lässt nicht nach in seiner langsamen, stetigen Folter. Er bewegt wieder die Hände, schiebt einen langen Finger in mich und krümmt ihn, um gegen meine innere Wand zu drücken. Und dann erwischt er ihn, diesen übersensiblen Punkt, und er weiß es. Fest reibt er ihn, bis ich die Wogen des Orgasmus kommen fühle, sie überrollen mich von den Zehen bis zum Kopf, die Muskeln um seinen Finger krampfen sich zusammen und ich kralle mich ekstatisch ins Laken.

"Oh, ja, Hermione", haucht er gegen meine feuchte Haut. "Du ahnst nicht, was das mit mir macht."

Was es mit ihm macht? Ich bin ein bebendes Häufchen!

Er schiebt sich wieder zu mir hoch, sein Körper auf meinem, und stützt das meiste seines Gewichts auf seine Ellbogen. Sein Gesicht ist nur Zentimeter vor meinem, seine dunklen Augen bohren sich in meine. Und dann küsst er mich wieder. Ich schmecke mich selbst auf seiner Zunge und es ist seltsam erregend.

Allerdings, wenn jetzt alles anders ist, wie er behauptet hat, müsste er mir doch auch erlauben, mal selbst ein bisschen dominant zu sein. Er ist immer noch vollständig bekleidet, das erscheint mir irgendwie ungerecht.

Ich lege die Hände auf seine Brust und schiebe sanft dagegen. Er hebt den Kopf und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit ein bisschen mehr Überzeugungskraft schaffe ich es, ihn auf den Rücken zu legen und setze mich auf seine Hüften. Merlin, ich fühle, wie sich seine Erektion durch die Hose gegen mich drückt. Ich reibe meine Hüfte an ihm und genieße das Gefühl des rauen Stoffes an meiner nackten Haut. Ich mache bestimmt Flecken auf seine Hose. Egal.

Er sieht mich mit einem leicht verwirrten Lächeln an.

"Ich bin dran", erkläre ich und fange an, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

"Hermione--" will er protestieren.

Ich gebe ihm die Chance nicht. "Nein, jetzt ich bin dran."

"Das ist nicht nötig."

"Oh, aber sicher ist es das", erwidere ich. Diesmal kommt er mir nicht so davon. Es ist an der Zeit, dass Severus Snape sich windet und bettelt.

Sein Hemd ist offen und ich streiche mit den Fingern über seine Haut. Seine Brust ist warm, leicht feucht unter meiner Berührung, die leichte Behaarung rauh über seiner glatten, blassen Haut. Meine Finger fahren über seine Rippen, über seinen Bauch, und ziehen eine Linie entlang der Haare, die in seiner Hose verschwinden.

Er atmet scharf ein, seine Haut bewegt sich unter meinen Fingern.

Ich beuge mich herunter und hauche Küsse über seine Brust, während ich mich an seiner Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen mache.

Als ich seinen Gürtel geöffnet habe, knöpfe ich seine Hose auf, ziehe langsam den Reißverschluss herunter und genieße es, wie seine Erregung sich hart gegen die Hose und gegen meine Finger drückt.

Er stöhnt als ich die Hose zu seinen Knien herunterschiebe und meine Hände über die Haare an seinen Beinen streifen. Ich hocke mich zwischen seine Füße und schiebe den Stoff weiter zu seinen Knöcheln. Er liegt jetzt vor mir mit einem Zelt in der Boxershorts, das Hemd offen und die Augen halb zu. Dieser Anblick von Severus Snape ist das erotischste, das ich je das Glück gehabt habe zu sehen.

Und meine Unsicherheit ruiniert alles. Er sieht mich mit diesen dunkeln Augen an und wartet, dass ich etwas tue. Ich bin diejenige, die Gleichberechtigung wollte und jetzt stehe ich vor der Aufgabe, diesem Wunsch gerecht zu werden.

"Hermione", sagt er heiser, "du musst nicht..."

Genau das hab ich gebraucht - sein Zweifel an meinen Fähigkeiten holt mich aus meinen Überlegungen.

Ich grinse ihn verrucht an und ziehe seine Unterhose über seine Beine aus. Jetzt liegt er völlig nackt vor mir, abgesehen von dem offenen Hemd. Seine Erektion ragt mir entgegen, lockt mich...

Langsam beuge ich mich vor. Probeweise lecke ich einmal über die seidig weiche Haut an der Spitze seines Gliedes. Es zuckt zur Antwort, untermalt von einem leisen Zischen von Severus. So weit, so gut.

Ich schließe meine Lippen um ihn, lasse meine Zunge um den Kopf kreisen und sehe erfreut, wie seine Hüften auf dem Bett zucken. Ermutigt lasse ich mich nach vorne sinken und nehme so viel ich kann von ihm in den Mund. Ich werde im Moment noch nicht mehr versuchen - würgen wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so attraktiv! Ich beginne einen langsames Tempo und erforsche dabei die pulsierenden Adern. Meine Finger wandern an seinen Beinen aufwärts, bis sie sich um seine Hoden legen und sie sanft im Rhythmus mit meinem Mund streicheln.

"Hermione", sagt er so leise, dass ich nicht sicher bin, überhaupt etwas gehört zu haben. "Bitte... Ich halte das nicht aus..." Und jetzt ist Snape derjenige, der um eine Verschnaufpause bettelt.

Snape bettelt um eine Verschnaufpause! Von mir!

Oh, das ist einen Bucheintrag wert; Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts, es ist möglich, Snape zum Betteln zu bringen!

Ah, aber süß wie es auch ist, ihn zu foltern, ich kann dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht widerstehen, diesen dunklen Augen voller Lust und Verlangen. Mit einem letzten Kreisen meiner Zunge lasse ich ihn aus meinem Mund gleiten und lehne mich zurück.

Eine Sekunde später ist er über mir, legt mich auf das Bett, hält mich mit seinem Gewicht fest und presst seinen Mund auf meinen. Seine Zunge verlangt Einlass, und ich gebe ihr bereitwillig nach.

Während sein Mund Wunder an meinem vollbringt, nehme ich mir Zeit, das Gefühl seines nackten Körpers auf meinem auszukosten. Seine Haut ist erhitzt, fest und leicht feucht. Seine Hände streicheln mein Gesicht, die Unterarme pressen meine Schultern aufs Bett. Seine Erektion drückt sich an meinen Schenkel und seine Hüften rotieren gegen meine.

"So wunderschön, Hermione", murmelt er an meinen Lippen.

Seine Hüften heben sich vom Bett und lassen sich zwischen meinen Beinen nieder. Seine Erregung drückt gegen mich, die heiße, seidige Haut reizt meine empfindlichen Stellen. Dann greift er zwischen uns und führt sich langsam in mich hinein.

Oh Mann.

Jeder Nerv kribbelt und ich fühle mich so ausgefüllt.

"Severus." Sein Name ist ein Flüstern auf meinen Lippen, und ich lasse den Kopf zurück aufs Kissen fallen, um mich der Erregung, die durch meinen Körper jagt, ganz hinzugeben.

Er küsst meinen Hals, atmet tief ein, und der Luftstrom kitzelt meine Haut. Es ist zu viel und gleichzeitig so herrlich.

Langsam fängt er an, sich zu bewegen, gleitet sanft heraus und wieder hinein. Sein langsamer Rhythmus lässt mich jeden Zentimeter von ihm fühlen, jede pulsierende Ader. Er hatte recht, oh so recht, zart und sinnlich kann besser sein als schnell und schmutzig.

Ich fühle meinen Orgasmus herannahen, als er sich weiter bewegt. Es ist gleich so weit... gleich...

Er hat den Kopf von meinem Hals gehoben um mich zu beobachten. Aus seinem von dunklen Haaren umrahmten Gesicht sind die harten Linien verschwunden. Dieser Severus sieht völlig zufrieden aus, als würde er sich total wohl fühlen. Seine Augen aber brennen sich in meine, erhitzen mein Innerstes als er mich weiter ansieht. Er schaut mich so intensiv an, als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen... Ich bin so kurz davor, Severus...so kurz...

"Severus." Ich schreie seinen Namen nicht hinaus, ich murmele ihn in seine Haut als meine Muskeln sich zusammenkrampfen, sich um ihn zusammenziehen und ihn tiefer hineinziehen.

"Oh Merlin. Hermione." Er flüstert meinen Namen an meinen Lippen. Ich fühle, wie sich sein Körper versteift, wie er in mir innehält, als er mir folgt.

Danach liegen wir da, er streichelt mein Haar und schmiegt sich an meinen Hals. Ich bin völlig entspannt, fühle mich bei ihm so zu Hause.

"Weißt du, ich habe es ernst gemeint", sagt er leise an meiner Haut.

"Was ernst gemeint?" frage ich durch den verschwommenen Nebel in meinem Kopf.

Er murmelt etwas, so leise, dass ich ihn nicht verstehe.

"Was?"

Er zögert einen Moment, dann hebt er den Kopf und sieht mir direkt in die Augen.

"Ich... ich liebe dich."

ENDE

* * *

*hach*

Review?

Direkt an Ferv: fervesco (at) hotmail (dot) com


End file.
